


Christmas Treats

by Applesaday



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, holiday drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday themed SQ drabbles. Individual summaries inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the deal!
> 
> I was going to do a mini story for the holidays, but apart from doing my double-update extravaganza, I'm also working on a story for the upcoming Big Bang, so in order to not go completely insane, I'll just write one-shot drabbles for the holidays!
> 
> There were 24 prompts on a list I found on tumblr, so let's see how this fares!
> 
> Now, these are super random prompts, so some fit AUs, and others fit within canon, so I will put a note at the beginning, kind of like how I do with my drabble collection. Except this will all be kept in one place, to make it easier.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Also, this small series is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine, Irene, who has been keeping me company and making my days so much brighter and wonderful these past few months with all her reassurances and amazing conversations. This is my way of saying thank you for everything.

** **

**By:[Misslane](http://misslane1981.tumblr.com/post/134936622623/based-on-the-series-written-by-the-super)**

**Stranded**

**Summary:**  Emma's patrolling at night, and the cruiser breaks down in the snow.

 **World:**  Canon compliant through 4a. But without frozen characters.

* * *

Emma wasn't a big fan of the graveyard shift, but it had its good moments. Especially in the winter. Driving around in the snow was serene and peaceful, with the town looking like something out of a holiday postcard.

However, right now, it was not one of those good moments. She had just turned a street, when the cruiser sputtered and died.

"Oh come on, seriously?" she muttered, trying to rev the engine.

No go. Cursing under her breath, she kicked her door open, and her boots crunching the snow under her feet as she got out of the car. It had been snowing persistently, the soft white fluff falling didn't look like it'd amount to much, but it was accumulating steadily.

Making her way to the front, she huffed and put her leather gloves on, trying to not let the chilly air get to her. She pried the hood open and tried tinkering around, but found nothing to help her figure out what was wrong with the car. Deciding that there was nothing she could do from that end, she checked her phone. Of course she'd have no service. So she couldn't call Michael to come tow her car, nor anyone else to come pick her up for that matter.

Shuffling back into the cruiser, she tried the engine again. Nothing.

"Great, so I'm gonna freeze to death. If this is the universe's version of a funny joke, I'm really not finding it funny." Then Emma groaned. "And I'm talking to myself. Just perfect. So I'm gonna become a crazy popsicle."

The car was quickly cooling, with no way to heat. She supposed she could go to the trunk and find provisions to keep her going through the night.

"Well, might as well try to survive this properly." So once again, she got out of the car. As she walked over to the back, she looked up at the lamp post, at least it'd offer her some light through the night. Then she saw the street she was on. Mifflin.

Emma bit her lip. She and Regina weren't in the best of places, after her fiasco in bringing Marian back. Regina had been slowly thawing - Emma paused to curse her mind for the terrible pun - but things still could be better. Lately, Regina had tried to talk to her - probably to chew her out some more - but Emma had started avoiding her like the plague. Looking at the nearest house, she saw the number, 140. She was a bit away, but she would still make her way to the house. She could always try to wrangle Henry to work the puppy dog eyes in order to convince his mom to not let his other mom die from frostbite.

So, after checking she locked the car, she started walking through the snow. Her jacket wasn't one of her warmest ones, but it kept the cold at bay, plus she had a wool scarf and a hat. Though after five minutes, the chill was getting to her. She supposed that she could always knock on any house and ask to stay over, since whoever lived there would be kind and hospitable for the Saviour, she really didn't like playing that card.

Instead, the obvious answer was to head towards the house of the one person who would most likely turn her down. But Emma wasn't considered hard-headed for nothing. She trudged forward and hoped Regina was in a charitable mood.

Finally, she reached the gate for the house, and pried it open with numb fingers. Her gloves, despite being lined and supposedly thermal, had given way to the cold after 10 minutes. She fist-bumped the doorbell because she couldn't be bothered to work her fine motor skills to press it with one finger.

Once Emma heard the muffled sound of the doorbell from within, she waited, rocking from one foot to the other, and hoped.

When the door opened, a very startled Regina stood on the other side, looking very comfortable in her silk pyjamas.

Emma had come prepared, certain that Regina would start with a scathing remark, and with the part of her brain and cognitive functions that were still working, she prattled off her speech. "Hey, I know it's late and you're still angry at me and probably hate me too, but the cruiser broke down and my phone doesn't have service so could I stay over for the night?"

Regina opened her mouth to answer, and Emma hastened to add, "I'm good with like the couch or whatever, I just don't have-"

"Emma!" Regina interrupted, eyes furrowing in concern. Emma shut her mouth with a snap, and Regina stood aside. "Come in."

It took a few seconds for Emma to move, which prompted Regina to sigh and grab her by the lapel of her jacket, pulling her inside. Emma stumbled in, feeling the heat seeping in automatically as soon as the door closed.

"Mom?" Henry was standing at the top of the small set of stairs, wearing a pair of pyjamas as well, though his were flannel.

"Hey Henry," Emma greeted with a shiver. She shucked off her boots with as much precision as she could, which at that moment was none at all. She was certain she would've fallen over if it wasn't for the sturdy wall that she leaned on.

"Your mother was apparently in the neighbourhood," Regina was explaining during Emma's pitiful attempts at removing her jacket. "Her car broke down. Henry, can you bring two or three blankets from the linen? Preferably the thicker ones."

Henry immediately left and rushed upstairs to fetch the blankets. Meanwhile, Regina moved past Emma and beckoned the latter to follow her. "Now, come on."

Emma wordlessly followed, deciding to keep her scarf and beanie on, arms tightly crossed in front of her. She walked into the living room, where Regina had already conjured a healthy fire in the fireplace, and was drawing a very nice couch closer to the fire. "You can lie down here."

With a nod, Emma got comfy on the couch, with a fluffy pillow to rest her head on, right on time for Henry to arrive. Together, the two Mills covered Emma with four blankets - the kid was an overachiever - and she was beginning to actually feel warmth coming back to her joints. As she felt warmer, she also became sleepy. The last thing she remembered was Regina softly murmuring, "If you need anything, we'll be right over there finishing watching our movie."

She also could've sworn Regina had rubbed her shoulder affectionately, but immediately dismissed it as some kind of delirium mere seconds before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When Emma's eyes fluttered open, she was surprised to see the fire was still going strong. Then again, if it was magically-produced fire, it would last for hours. She let out a hum and sat up a bit. To her surprise, she saw Regina sitting in an armchair reading. The brunette looked up when Emma moved, and smiled softly. "Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Like I just took really ill-advised bath in the pond at Storybrooke park?" Emma quipped, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She adjusted the blankets until she felt more like a burrito, much to Regina's amusement.

"If you want I can make the fire stronger?" Regina offered.

Emma shook her head. "This is fine. I'm curious though..."

She let the sentence hang, prompting Regina to ask, "Yes?"

"Why did you let me in?"

Regina had an incredulous look on her face. "Are you honestly insinuating you had expected me to leave you out in the cold?"

"Well we haven't been having the best relationship lately..." Emma mumbled.

With a sigh, Regina bookmarked the page she was on, and put it down on the armchair as she vacated it. She made her way over to where Emma was, and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Emma...I might've been mad at you at first a few months ago, but you've been avoiding me lately."

Emma floundered for a moment, looking away in embarrassment. She had been avoiding Regina because she was sure the other woman was ready to chew her out or something. "You're not mad at me?"

Letting out a rich laugh, Regina shook her head. "No, neither do I hate you. And I most certainly wouldn't leave you alone in the cold looking half dead. Despite everything, we're family, Emma."

The sentence made her jerk her head back to face Regina. "We are?"

Regina smiled softly. "Yes Emma. We share a son and so much more, but how about we talk about that tomorrow? You still look a bit pale."

As if proving her point, Emma's body betrayed her with a sneeze. "I rest my case. The fire will stay on for the entire night, so you can sleep comfortably and you don't have to maintain it. I would offer a guest bedroom, but I feel this is warmer."

"Yeah, I'm good here, thanks anyway." Emma nodded, flashing a grateful smile before burrowing back down on the couch. Then a question cropped up in her mind. "Wait, if the fire doesn't need maintenance, then why were you just reading here?"

At first, Regina didn't answer. She silently went to pick up her book, and Emma glanced at the clock on the mantel. It was past 2am. Next thing she knew, Regina was bending down to kiss her on her forehead. "I was worried about you. Sweet dreams."

Emma fell asleep with a goofy smile on her face. When she woke up the next morning, she came to the embarrassing realization that she could've just magicked herself home, rather than trudge for two blocks in the middle of the snow.

But when she saw Regina's welcoming smile, asking her what she wanted for breakfast, she was glad she forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> I'm aiming for stories that are about 1,000 words or so long. Some are more holiday oriented, some more winter-themed. Not all of them will have them in full relationship mode, a few burgeoning romances, a few established ones.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and I'll see everyone tomorrow for another prompt, secret santa!


	2. The Other Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely delighted that everyone is loving this little series so much, let's continue!
> 
> And it seems I should probably amend my earlier statement of ~1,000 words to ~2,000 words.
> 
> Enjoy!

** **

**By:[Misslane](http://misslane1981.tumblr.com/post/135062099553/christmas-treats-chapter-2-the-other-secret)**

**The Other Secret Santa**

**Summary:**  The office's Secret Santa was already wrapped up, everyone had been revealed, and all gifts given, but a week later, someone had decided to start giving Emma gifts.

 **World:**  No magic AU

* * *

Emma kept staring nonplussed at the large bright red box in front of her desk, and with careful fingers, pried open the card on top.

_Dear Emma,_

_I heard you were in need of a new leather jacket._

_And s_ _ince I'd disagree with the fashion statement that comes with wearing a red pleather jacket, I supposed you deserved something a bit better._

_Your Secret Santa_

Opening the box, she found a brand new leather jacket. Her old one had been laid to rest after one too many skirmishes with the busy crowd on the subway, and she had been bemoaning the fact that finding a new one was a pain. But this new one was so much better just from the look of it. She grabbed it and could feel that this was made from real leather. Expensive leather. Then she glanced back at the card. Secret Santa? Wasn't that over?

Reaching for her phone, she dialed for Mary Margaret's extension.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Mary Margaret; I have a question...did you plan for a second Secret Santa that I'm not aware of?"

"No? Why?" Mary Margaret had announced last month that she was taking names for whoever wanted to participate in this year's Secret Santa. Emma had diligently signed up, and gotten Archie. She had gifted him with a new notebook, since the company's HR manager went through notebooks like it was nobody's business. In turn, David had been tasked with getting her a gift, and she had received a new coffee mug that said 'World's Best Secretary', for which she had smacked him on the arm.

It was a silly yearly tradition, the only rule being that no gift could be worth more than $20. But this jacket was definitely on the pricier side. "Because I just got a gift from a Secret Santa...a new leather jacket."

"I'm coming up in a minute," Mary Margaret said, hanging up. Emma sighed and leaned back on her rolling office chair.

And indeed, not even a minute later, Mary Margaret had arrived. The short woman grabbed a chair and sat down beside Emma. "Now, what's this about?"

So Emma just pushed the box over to her. The card was also there, and her friend examined each item, just as stumped as Emma was. The letter was typed, so there was no way to figure out whose writing it was.

"Could someone have gotten me twice and just decided to do this now?" Emma wondered out loud.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Unless you wrote your name twice, this didn't come from me. Someone probably wanted to do this for you. They probably like you."

Emma raised a sceptical eyebrow. "But who would go all this way to do this?"

"Miss Swan." Emma jolted up as her boss, Regina Mills, strolled inside, having just arrived for work. She made a beeline for the stack of mail awaiting her on Emma's desk, glancing for a second at the jacket in Emma's hands. "While I do appreciate that you seem to have upgraded your fashion sense, this is neither the time nor the place to be holding social hour. Ms. Blanchard, if you could please leave my secretary alone so we can get started for the day?"

Excusing herself with an apologetic smile, Mary Margaret left. Once Regina was sure she was gone, she turned back to Emma, and in a much kinder voice said, "So what's this about?"

Emma wasn't even surprised at the change of demeanour. It was a well-kept secret that Emma became privy of by accident. It had been one night a few years ago that Emma had shown up at Regina's home unannounced to drop off some papers, and found the usually uptight brunette CEO sporting bright paint on her face, giggling with her son. That night, she had been invited into a fun night with the small Mills family, and discovered that the apparently strict and intimidating woman was actually quite playful. The next day, Regina made her promise to not tell. It wasn't seeming to have a powerful CEO be seen as being human, or worse, a mother. So she kept her life private in order to maintain her reputation, and just barked out orders.

But privately, Emma and Regina had a close friendship, and trust had blossomed.

"Apparently I've got a Secret Santa that decided to start sending me gifts now," Emma said, gesturing to the jacket.

Regina glanced at it and responded, "Well, they've got good taste. Any clues?"

Emma made a face. "Not particularly. Only thing I got was that it's gotta be someone who works here, they couldn't have gotten in here otherwise, and someone that hated my old jacket and also knows me well enough to know my size."

"Well perhaps you'll find your mysterious Santa," Regina dismissively stated, bringing an end to the conversation. "Now, what's my schedule for the day?"

They ran over Regina's schedule before parting ways. After Regina left, Emma couldn't focus on work. She had to know who it was. So, under the guise of needing some paperwork from the other departments, she excused herself from her duties, and went on a mission. Surely whoever it was would slip up.

But no one did. Either they were very good at hiding, or she was missing someone.

* * *

The next day, a smaller white box sat on her desk. It also had a note.

_Dear Emma,_

_I came across this a few days ago, and felt it was fitting._

_I also heard you've been trying to find me._

_Your Secret Santa_

Emma let out a growl. "Yeah I am trying to find you, can you at least give me a hint as to how I can find you?" she exclaimed out loud to no one.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked, nearing her desk as she arrived for the day, ready to grab her mail and get to work.

"Just another gift," Emma replied.

"Oh? What is it?"

In her haste to read the note, she actually hadn't looked at the gift. Opening the box, she came across a swan pendant attached to a necklace. Her Secret Santa did really have good taste.

"It's very pretty, it's clear this person must like you. Would you like me to put it on you?" Regina asked.

Emma complied, and Regina's careful hands clasped the necklace around her neck. There was a tiny moment when Regina rested her hands on Emma's shoulders, and Emma felt that this intimate moment was so right, like maybe it could mean-

Clearing her throat, Emma stepped away. She had tamped down on her crush for Regina Mills many years ago. In the five years she'd been working there, she had come to the conclusion that no matter how pretty she was - and friendly as she later found out - Regina would never go for her.

Regina kept her face neutral, trying to not seem bothered by Emma distancing herself. Glancing at Emma's chair, she saw the new leather jacket draped over the back. "I see you've already tried out your first gift. Isn't it a bit cold to be just wearing a leather jacket?"

"Nah, it's actually quite warm, plus combined with these thick sweaters, it's comfy!" Emma responded with a goofy grin.

Rolling her eyes, Regina just had to concede to the fact that she would never understand why Emma loved those jackets so much. Sure she enjoyed the odd leather jacket every now and then, but she liked her clothes to have some more style. "I see. But anyway, what's happening with your Secret Santa? Are they just going to keep giving you gifts?"

"You know, I have no clue. Tomorrow is the last day before the office closes for the rest of the year, and it'd be pretty dumb to get Christmas gifts in January."

Regina let out a hum. "Then hopefully the mystery clears up soon."

At lunch, Emma joined Mary Margaret and David as well as a few other friends and coworkers.

"Nice necklace!" Mary Margaret commented.

"It's from my Secret Santa." Emma moved to grab the pendant and rub it affectionately.

"So Santa's being extra nice to you huh? Lucky," Leroy huffed. Leroy was...she wasn't too sure what he did, but considering he had been here for two years and no one had kicked him out yet, he must do something. She was just too embarrassed to ask.

"Well, if someone really likes her, why not?" David smiled at her. He had his arm around Mary Margaret, and the couple looked way too sweet together. There was no such thing as too much PDA for them, no matter how many years they had been married for. She could only hope she would one day have what they had.

* * *

As Emma arrived to the office the following day, she found yet another box. This time, it was green, and she hastened to open the box first before reading the note.

She picked the item up with her finger and forefinger, utterly confused. It was a strand of mistletoe. With her other hand, she opened the card, and read the note.

_Dear Emma,_

_Are you ready for the holidays? So am I. Some rest and relaxation might be just what we need._

_I am giving you a choice. If you wish to find out who I am, place this mistletoe over on your desk._

_Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the jacket and necklace. You look beautiful when you wear them._

_Your Secret Santa_

Emma picked a spot on the desk and placed the mistletoe there. As if she would miss this opportunity.

"Good morning Emma," Regina greeted.

"Morning Regina," Emma smiled, handing her the stack of mail.

"You seem chipper. Are you that excited to get out of here, or has that Secret Santa of yours graced you with another gift?" Regina asked, thumbing through the correspondence.

"Actually, the latter. Apparently I'm going to meet them today," Emma responded with an infectious grin.

Regina had to smile at Emma's adorable expression. "Well good luck. Meanwhile, I will have to converse with everyone in this company for the year-end bonuses, so there will be quite a bit of traffic."

Emma blanched. She had been hoping that, since she had to put the mistletoe on the desk, whoever her Secret Santa was would come through her desk at least once today. Which would narrow the list considerably. But if the entire company was going to be coming through... "Good luck to you too."

At the end of the day, Emma had seen and wished everyone a merry Christmas. No one had commented on the mistletoe, so she was beginning to feel dejected. When she got up to leave, Regina exited her office, seeming flustered. "Hey, everything alright?"

"Not really. Henry's friends are all coming over, and Santa was supposed to show up. Since Murphy's law insists on existing, Santa is a no show, thankfully I have a costume at home, but I still need to get there and dress up."

"Can I help?" Emma offered.

"Yes...would you be willing to help me out?" Regina asked, biting her lip nervously.

Emma agreed, and together they left. As they drove over to Regina's house, Emma asked, "Do you want me to dress up?"

Regina shook her head. "I know the kids' names, otherwise this won't work."

So Emma helped Regina onto the costume, even adjusting the fake beard onto her. After the hat was put on, Emma bust out laughing.

"Oh so this is funny, huh?" Regina snarked.

"Absolutely hilarious. I am going to get so much mileage from this," she snickered.

Regina rolled her eyes but still said, "Thank you, for helping me."

"Anytime!"

They went downstairs where all the kids were gathered. "Santa!" they all squealed.

Not even little Henry realized his mom wasn't there as Santa handed out presents. Afterwards, all the kids were absorbed with their gifts, leaving Emma and Regina time to step aside.

"So, want to go take the costume off?" Emma asked.

"I just have to do one thing first," Regina murmured, before she took something out of her pocket. It was a mistletoe.

And then everything connected. The gifts, the comments, the questions. This. "There was no hired Santa, was there?"

Regina shook her head, eyes filled with mirth. "So, may I?"

Emma didn't need to ask her what she meant. She just leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Regina's in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila!
> 
> That was today's silly prompt. I figured it'd be nice to switch things up, have Regina be the one giving gifts. Tomorrow we'll have a snowball fight!
> 
> As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!


	3. Snowball Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving steadily on!
> 
> Let's get this started. Sorry for the delay!

** **

**By:[Misslane](http://misslane1981.tumblr.com/post/135119228993/christmas-treats-drabble-3-snowball-tactics)**

**Snowball Tactics**

**Summary:**  Emma was returning from work, but little did she know, she was walking right into an ambush.

 **World:**  Canon compliant and many years into the future.

* * *

It had been a long day, but finally she'd get some downtime during the weekend with her family. She was walking up the snow-covered walkway when she heard a giggle.

Pausing, Emma looked around, but saw no one there.

"Hello?" she called out.

Again the giggle.

Straining her ears, Emma tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. It seemed to becoming from near the tree off to the side. Trudging onto the snow covered yard, she came up to the tree, and found the culprit hiding behind the thick trunk. "Maria? What are you doing here?"

"Dist-rac-tion!" she exclaimed adorably, as only a four year-old can.

"Dis-" Emma didn't even manage to finish repeating what her daughter had said before she was pelleted with two snowballs right in the back, much to Maria's amusement, who clapped and laughed giddily. "What the-"

And two more hit her right in the face as she whipped around to see who had attacked her.

"Oh come on!" she whined, hearing both her wife and son join in the laughter. She wiped the snow from her face, and glared at the duo currently cackling with laughter. "This is an act of war I tell you! Come on Maria, you can be on my team, as you were unjustly roped into their scheme."

"Mommy!" the girl squealed as Emma picked her up and they walked further away, going to build up their ammunition.

But the currently unstoppable duo of Henry and Regina were well-prepared. Having the advantage of planning and readying the balls before Emma arrived, she received a volley of snowballs as she tried to find shelter, eventually finding a spot with a good snowbank, and depositing Maria behind it. "Come on Maria, want to make some snowballs?"

"Yes!" the young girl quickly got to work, and Emma gathered a crude ball. Smirking, she prepped it. Henry and Regina had wasted all their snowballs and were currently out of ammo, giving Emma enough time to prepare a perfect one of her own. Ready to throw, she volleyed the snowball across the yard, right onto her wife's shoulder.

Regina whipped around to face her, a steely glare in place. "I hope you're ready to sleep on the couch tonight!" she hollered.

"What? I was the victim of a sneak attack! I demand reparations!" Emma stood up and yelled back, wanting to defend her position.

Henry used that time to smack her with yet another ball, much to Regina's delight.

"Using dirty tricks are we? Fine! Have it your way. Come on Maria, let's beat these clowns!"

After an hour playing in the snow, it wasn't too clear if any winner could be discerned; although Emma would claim she had won fair and square, Regina would counter that she had let Emma take advantage. Everyone was dusted head to toe in snow, especially when they had gotten into closer combat, frolicking around. Emma had Regina pinned under her, and the latter's eyes were twinkling under the disguised anger as she asked,"So, Mrs. Swan-Mills, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Emma hummed and pretended to think. "I think for a such a surprise snowball fight, I did pretty good, wouldn't you say?"

"Get a room!" Henry exclaimed, grabbing Maria and hoisting her up. "Come on sis, let's get away from the icky adults."

Once they were alone, Emma leaned down for a kiss that was happily reciprocated. "I will get you back for this you know?"

Regina chuckled. "Oh really? And what did you have in mind?"

"First, let's go in, I'm freezing," Emma shook, standing up and helping her wife up as well. Together, they walked in and divested themselves of their outerwear, heading to the kitchen where they smelled that Henry already had the hot cocoa going. "It's okay moms, I've got this, Maria's in the living room hogging the blankets."

Sure enough, they found their daughter having a ball with the four blankets. "Fort, fort!"

"Maybe later," Emma laughed, joining the young brunette. "You deserve something too for being part of the winning team."

Regina sighed. "You make it seem like she even knows what was happening."

"Says the woman who used her as a distraction," Emma retorted.

Rather than answer with a snarky reply, Regina sat down and just kissed her again. Of course, that's right when Henry came in, and he groaned. "I know I told you guys to get a room, I didn't mean this one!"

They both knew he was joking, having reached that age where seeing his parents kiss wasn't awkward, but they all had a laugh when he pretended to be done with it for Maria's sake.

"Please, you know you love knowing you got both your moms together," Emma jested.

Henry sat down to Maria's other side, handing out the drinks and they all got comfy in front of the fire Emma started. "Fair enough."

As they all drank their cocoa and talked, Emma just sat back and enjoyed the perfect winter evening with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff-fest continues as you can tell haha. A shorter chapter but hopefully no less enjoyable.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt will involve cooking!
> 
> I'm loving everyone's comments, and I'm glad everyone's liking this!


	4. Kitchen Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a ball reading how everyone is considering this the epitome of fluffiness.
> 
> There's a reason I called these treats!
> 
> So, more fluff is coming up, I hope everyone enjoys, and this time, added a bit of suggestiveness to things, just for fun.

**Kitchen Disaster**

**Summary:**  When Regina opened the door to let Emma in, she had been expecting the house to smell of cinnamon or candles. Definitely not burning.

 **World:**  No magic AU

* * *

Emma balanced the gifts and plate of food she was carrying as she pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, Regina flung the door open, grinning when she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey you," she greeted.

"And hey right back at you," Emma responded with an easy smile and a wink. She was about to make an offhand joke, but then she smelled something burning. "Err, Regina, is the burning smell coming from your kitchen?"

Regina smiled sheepishly, stepping aside to let Emma inside. "Well, yes. I was trying to make some cookies for us, but unfortunately, cooking was never my strong suit, so the cookies are charred crisps."

Trying not to laugh at how adorable her girlfriend was being, Emma just nodded and said as she came in, "Well doesn't matter, if you've got more batter, I can whip some up for you."

"Oh it's totally fine!" Regina had closed the door behind her and taken Emma's things from her arms so she could remove her jacket freely. "We can just go to the living room..."

After a few years of dating, Emma knew when Regina had something going on, so she sped up her jacket removal just in time to catch Regina in the kitchen setting down the plate of food.

Well, it was more like the disaster area formerly known as the kitchen. "Were you cooking or just throwing ingredients around for decor?"

Smacking her on the arm, Regina said, "Very funny, tease all you want. No one said cooking had to be neat."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to turn it into a crime scene for the culinary arts. Come on." Emma walked over to where she knew the broom was stored and began to sweep some of the flour up. "Let's try this again."

Together, they returned the kitchen back to something usable, and then got to work. Emma was patient in explaining how to properly crack open an egg, and mixing the flour without growling at it for being stubborn. "They're inanimate objects babe, they can't hear you."

"It's a conspiracy," Regina countered deadpan. "They do it on purpose."

Emma nodded slowly and proceeded to explain how to continue making cookies. When they got to the part where she had to place the blobs of uncooked batter onto the cookie sheet, Emma moved so she was flush against Regina's back, and helped her scoop up servings by gently guiding her hands and whispering words of encouragement.

After five minutes, Regina turned her head to look at Emma. "Are we still doing this 'teaching me to bake cookies' or has this turned into an excuse for you to press your body against me?"

"Well, if the opportunity arises, why not?" Emma's innocent act was way too transparent for Regina, but she still graced her with a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"You are clever, but the cookies are almost ready to go in the oven, and then what?"

Emma wagged her eyebrows. "I can think of a few ways..."

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "We can't do that, we have to stay and keep an eye on the oven!"

Getting closer, Emma whispered in her ear, patting the granite top, "Who said anything about leaving?"

Turning around to face Emma, Regina said, "I love you very much Emma, but if you dare to even begin putting that plan in motion, you will regret it."

Emma immediately smiled wide. "Who said anything about such devious acts in the kitchen? Nope, definitely not me!"

Instead, Emma helped Regina to finish clearing up the kitchen while the cookies baked, and then sat on the counter top to wait. Once they were done, Emma jumped down from her perch and removed from the oven, placing them placed on a cooling rack. After a few minutes, Emma grabbed one and gently blew on it to cool it a bit more, before offering it to Regina.

Her girlfriend took a small bite, and moaned. "It's so good!"

Grinning, Emma took a bite from the other side and had to agree, it was good. But then Regina smacked her on the arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're eating from my cookie!" Regina pouted.

Emma handed the cookie to Regina and then leaned up to give her a big chocolatey kiss on the cheek. "Sorry! All yours. I'll get my own."

"Good." Regina took another bite satisfactorily. Together, the couple gathered a few more cookies onto a dish and went over to the living room, where Regina had already gotten a few movies ready for them to watch.

They snuggled up together on the couch and pressed play, and Regina felt that maybe this time being bad in the kitchen wasn't so bad, she got some delicious cookies out of it, and a great bonding time with her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Regina's a great cook and all in the show, but she learnt that when she got Henry, so before that, she would've been a disaster in the kitchen.
> 
> Anyway! Tomorrow will be romance involving mistletoe.
> 
> Love to know your thoughts, and thanks for reading!


	5. Mistletoe Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy everyone also shares the headcanon of Regina being a culinary disaster!
> 
> Anyway, moving on, mistletoe time!
> 
> Sorry I didn't post it yesterday, but after the ep...

**Mistletoe Kisses**

**Summary:**  Emma and Regina have been skirting around each other for a while, so the Charmings decide that enough is enough. Together with a few friends, they hatch a plan: get the two women together.

 **World:**  Everything's canon mostly in 3b, and this would take place a year later later.

* * *

Mary Margaret looked at how Emma and Regina spoke, and decided that enough was enough. If Emma and Regina weren't going to go get their happy ending with the other by themselves, she was going to push them towards the other.

Later that day, as she was preparing dinner, she immediately rounded off on David the minute he came into their house. "We need to get them together."

David froze, his winter jacket half-off his shoulders, utterly confused. "Get who together?" he asked, trepidation lacing his voice.

"Emma and Regina," she sighed, returning to her stirring. "I swear they're worse than teenagers. Even Henry managed to ask his date out, but our daughter is blind if she can't see Regina's yearn in her eyes."

Agreeing, David added, "You're telling me. Whenever we have a town meeting, Regina immediately smiles when she sees Emma. And it's not one of those polite smiles either that she gives. It's like how you smile at me type of smile."

And so it continued throughout their evening. It was just so obvious that both women felt something for the other. Either they were too oblivious to notice it, or they did, but they were both scared to take the first step.

"Well, it is the season of giving," Mary Margaret punctuated. "So that's what we'll be giving them, their happy ending."

David looked thoughtful. "But how? We can't just tell them, nor would it be well seen if we just forced them into it."

She shook her head. "Nothing so obvious. No, this calls for a bit of finesse. We'll also need reinforcements."

To be honest, David was certain he had just created a monster.

* * *

The first step had been to suggest a Christmas party the next time they had a family dinner. "Oh Regina! You should host it, your house is so much better for this kind of thing."

Regina looked sceptical. "And have to work with you?" she asked. There was no malicious intent behind those words, it had just become something of a joke for them, react as though they all still hated each other's guts.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "I was going to suggest you work with Emma actually!"

Emma, for her part, looked like a deer caught in the headlights at being mentioned, a fork full of mashed potatoes halfway to her mouth. It was incredible how much she resembled her father, Mary Margaret mused. "Oh don't look so surprised, I figured you two would make a great team!"

"And what gave you that idea?" Emma asked.

"Well when you're saving the town you two work well with each other, so why not for something a bit less life or death?"

Henry, ever the helpful one, added, "Yeah, it'll be great!"

Emma shot him a look. "Offer me up for sacrifice why don't you?"

"You know, I think your mother is right, we can whip something up together," Regina added.

"Et tu, Regina?" Emma deadpanned.

The entire table laughed, even little Neal joined in, clapping and babbling gleefully. In the end, Emma gave in and Mary Margaret felt accomplished. Phase one was complete.

* * *

Next up, Mary Margaret turned to Ruby for help.

"Wait, you want me to what?"

"Please Ruby? They can't keep doing this song and dance, I'll go crazy if they do!" the shorter brunette pleaded.

Ruby acquiesced. She also thought that Emma and Regina belonged together, but she wasn't too keen on her part in this mission. "Fine, but Granny won't like this one bit."

Mary Margaret squealed and gathered Ruby in for a hug. "Oh thank you! I owe you one!"

"Definitely more than one," the waitress murmured, but still returned the hug. When her friend left the diner, Ruby got to work. She went to the back, and rummaged through the storage for the box of decorations she was looking for. Finding the one labeled "Valentine's Day", Ruby grabbed it and walked back out. Granny was currently out for the day on the other side of town, talking with the food providers and arranging for the busier season.

At one point, Leroy walked in, beer bottle in hand, and then frowned, glancing at his drink. "Either I drank too much, or you grabbed the wrong box, sister."

"Nope, got the right box, it was Mary Margaret's idea," Ruby responded, hanging up red and pink hearts on the tinsel banners already up around the diner.

"Why?"

"It's for a plan." She didn't think spreading her friend's plan was the wisest idea. Not that she didn't trust Leroy, but she figured that Mary Margaret didn't want the entire town knowing what she was cooking up.

Leroy just shrugged and left, deciding that he probably was better off not knowing.

In another part of town, Mary Margaret texted David, letting him know he could get started on his part.

"Hey Emma, Mary Margaret wanted me to tell you she wants to meet with you and Regina for some planning things later today," David called out to his daughter. They were both in the Sheriff's station, taking care of paperwork.

Emma hummed distractedly. "Sure, tell her we'll be there. Does she want me to message Regina?"

David grinned, knowing Emma wouldn't see it. Of course she would instinctively know what to do. "Yeah, do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll get to it in a few minutes."

* * *

Later that day, Emma and Regina walked into the diner together, where they looked around in confusion.

"Hey guys! Do you want a booth?" Ruby greeted, a mega-watt grin on her face.

"Ruby, what the hell is this?" Emma asked, fishing her phone out. Someone was texting her.

Ruby gestured to the chalk sign beside her, and Regina read it with an air of scepticism. "'Holiday Love'? 'This season's not just for gift-giving, it's for romancing too'... "

"Mary Margaret isn't making it," Emma said, glancing at her mother's messages. "Aurora had an emergency with her kid and Philip's busy."

"Of course," Regina scoffed. "Let's go then."

"Wait!" Ruby called out, rushing to stand in front of the door, barring them from leaving. "You guys can't leave!"

"Why not?" both women chorused.

Emma gestured to the diner. "This isn't exactly our scene."

"Oh come on, you two can just ignore the decorations and do your planning here," Ruby blurted. She hadn't planned on what would happen if Emma and Regina tried to leave. Of course the two women would be stubborn. She was going to make Mary Margaret repay her twice over for this.

Regina's eyes narrowed. "And how did you know we were planning anything?"

Ruby wildly tried to think up of something. Then she settled for the truth, partially. "Mary Margaret told me you two were planning for the party with her help, so I figured if the three of you were meeting, it was for that. Anyway, come on, take a break from cooking, we've got plenty of food ready."

They conceded with a shrug, much to Ruby's satisfaction. She thought she was in the clear until Emma asked, "Why didn't I see anything this morning? I would've guessed you'd have had everything ready earlier today?"

"It was a relatively last minute thing," Ruby readily fired back.

"I can tell...these look like the Valentine's Day decorations; considering it's the 20th, you're really cutting it close with the eclectic mix" Regina responded with a dissatisfied sniff, wiping their table of the heart confetti.

Ruby smiled and gave them their menus before leaving them to it. Throughout dinner, she kept a watchful eye and reported dutifully to Mary Margaret that there was nothing happening. No spark or romantic air for them.

It was clear that Mary Margaret was nearly apoplectic with the lack of progress. It got to the point she suggested Ruby put romantic music on. Ruby responded that she didn't really have anything resembling romantic music. She had elevator music or soft instrumental holiday jams - which was what was currently playing - and her iPod didn't offer much more variety. The only romantic CD they did own had been loaned.

5 minutes later, she was meeting her friend at the entrance of the B&B, who thrust a CD in her hands. If anything could be said of Mary Margaret, she was very determined to get her daughter set up with her one-time nemesis.

When Ruby returned to the diner, she went to the player hooked up the PA system, and glanced at the jewel case. She had to be kidding.

* * *

"Is that-" Emma started, glancing up at the ceiling as if the speakers would offer her a solution. "Are we seriously listening to 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'?"

Regina huffed. "This is ridiculous. I can't believe it. It should be a crime to play such a drivel within this town's perimeters. This is your mother's doing. She has to be the only person in town with that kind of music."

That was true enough, Emma had seen a CD in her parents' apartment. Emma flagged Ruby down and asked, "Rubes, what the heck is going on?"

"Why?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You just put a CD with Disney romantic songs on," she added.

Ruby was saved from answering by the door opening, and a very baffled Granny walking in. She really was between a rock and a hard place, and it was tough to decide which one was the lesser of the two evils. "Ruby? What the hell is this?"

From behind her, Emma snorted into her hand.

Not missing a beat, she said, "Come on Granny, we had planned this weeks ago, don't you remember?"

Before Granny could say anything to blow things up even more, she dragged her away to the back and swiftly explained what was happening. "Well it's about time, I thought I'd have to go through watching this back-and-forth for another five years."

The night ended up being uneventful. By the time Emma and Regina left, there had been no development, and Mary Margaret decided she had to take more drastic measures.

* * *

It was December 23, and everyone was helping to set the house up. Emma kept eyeing the box that Mary Margaret had brought. There had to be at least 100 mistletoe sprigs in there. Where was she planning on putting them up? She was half expecting that everyone would have one pinned to the lapel of their clothes, or fashioned into a garland.

Suddenly Regina came in to the study and closed the door behind her, leaning heavily against it, showing her fatigue. "There's only so much of your mother that I can take."

Emma chuckled. "That is why I decided to decorate this room, far away from them."

Regina scoffed. "Sure, save yourself and leave me to the wolves."

Standing up and making her way to the brunette, Emma coyly said, "Well maybe I can make it up to you for this transgression?"

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?"

Holding up one hand above them, she dangled a mistletoe sprig from it. Regina chuckled. "Really?"

"Yep," Emma answered before she closed the gap and kissed Regina softly.

"Hmm, I feel like we'll have to tell your parents about us soon," Regina murmured when they parted. "I don't think I can take anymore of her brand of 'subtle' matchmaking. She's bound to paint the walls next with a sign telling us to ask the other out. Though I will admit, I'm surprised she held this much restraint, I was figuring she would've attacked months ago."

Emma snorted. "Okay, fair enough, do you want that we tell her tomorrow for the party?"

"Yes, but first, I feel like I need a few more kisses." And Emma complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why not! They were dating and just wanted to keep it quiet for now.
> 
> Anyway! One more drabble today, this time Emma will be a bit clumsy and land herself in the hospital!


	6. Christmas Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing quite a hurdle for today! There was an update earlier, so check it out if you didn't read it!
> 
> Let's get today's drabble started.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Christmas Room**

**Summary:**  After a particularly nasty encounter with the latest bad guy to terrorize Storybrooke, Emma is under intensive care at the hospital. After one day of visiting, Regina decides that she needs to do something for her.

 **World:**  Canon compliant and a few years in the future

* * *

As Emma fell asleep again, Regina sighed. She wished she could just heal her girlfriend and they could get out of here, but there were some things that not even magic could do. It didn't help that this room looked so bleary, pristine and sterile. It was nearly Christmas, this room needed some festive cheer.

So she got up, and made a decision. She went back home, and called Henry down.

"Hey mom, how is she?" Henry asked as he arrived.

Regina smiled at his consideration. "She's healing. I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something?"

"Sure!" he replied enthusiastically. He had noticed his mom had been a bit glum ever since his other mother had been in the hospital, but he had the distinct impression that whatever she was about to say would change everything.

The plan was simple. Gather up all their decorations and take them to Emma's room at the hospital. She should at least be able to wake up on Christmas without having to look at four white walls and no holiday cheer. And so they got to work, boxing everything up again and taking it to the car. They left some things, like lights and candles, it wouldn't do to blow out a fuse, or to set off the fire alarm.

But everything else went into the boxes, and to Storybrooke Hospital. Getting through the nurses was a different thing altogether.

"What is the meaning of this?" a nurse, Regina vaguely recalled her maybe being called Mendez, screeched at seeing the multitude of boxes being carried by the Millses. Thankfully, she wasn't aware there were more boxes, and a tree too still in the car.

Henry, ever so brave, gleefully said with that youthful joy that was still ever-present in his voice, "We're going to decorate my mom's room for Chrtismas!"

"Absolutely not! There are a few sparse decorations around, but you can't just do what you want!" Nurse Mendez harrumphed.

Regina bit back, "I will remind you that we're going to decorate the Saviour's room, who saved everyone's asses, including your pitiful one, from being annihilated, so show some respect."

She knew Emma hated being referred to as the Saviour, and of having her special status used to grant her favours, but Regina would not let anyone stop her plan. She would use magic to bypass her if needed.

"I could care less, Madam Mayor. Rules are rules, and I-"

"Is there a problem here?" Salvation had come in the cool voice of Nurse Ratched, a stern expression and pursed lips set on her face. It seems that the latter's reputation preceeded her, for Nurse Mendez balked a bit, ready to say that there was nothing wrong.

But of course, Henry felt particularly outspoken enough to say, "Nurse Mendez doesn't want to allow us to decorate Emma's room."

Regina was sure Nurse Mendez was ready to run away, if she didn't faint first at Ratched's glare. "Nurse Mendez, please return to your post, and if I hear you're causing the Millses any trouble, you'll have to answer to me."

Grinning, both mother and son watched as Mendez left, and they continued their trajectory to Emma's room, and started preparing everything. From the couch, to the coat-hanger, all the furniture was now festive, they even cleared a space for their tree. They stayed clear of all the machines, but they added a winter-themed blanket over the hospital one resting on Emma. In a little over an hour, the room was ready, every inch that they could find had been Christmas-fied, now they just needed Emma to wake up.

As she walked over to her, Regina was giddy with excitement at seeing how Emma would react. She leaned down an pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and watch as olive green eyes fluttered open. "R'gina?" she murmured, sleep in her voice.

"How do you like your room?" Regina asked, before moving to the side so her love could see it. It truly was magical. It looked like something out of a storybook, as cliche as it sounded, but the smile that dawned on Emma's face was worth it all for Regina.

Henry grinned from the sofa and added, "We even brought over the presents!"

Emma laughed, ecstatic at this display of affection. "It's absolutely brilliant, I love this and you guys too. You two are the best."

Their son got up and rushed over to Emma's other side, giving her a careful hug so he didn't hurt her. "We love you mom. Now I'm gonna get some cocoa from Granny's."

"Merry Christmas my dear," Regina added after Henry left, gifting her with a kiss that was eagerly returned with vigour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that for today!
> 
> Tomorrow, I'll have a bit of mischievous Regina!


	7. Prank Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flattered with all the enthusiasm and love!
> 
> I also do apologize for not responding to reviews, I figure people would prefer me to write than respond to reviews, but know that I'm loving every single one of them!
> 
> Let's get today's prompt started.

**Prank Gifts**

**Summary:**  Regina has had to deal with Emma's prank gifts for two years now. This time, she'll have her revenge.

 **World:**  No magic AU

* * *

Regina Mills considered herself a woman with principles. She never lowered herself to others' standards, especially for petty reasons. But when it came to her wife, everything was fair game.

Especially when said wife is one Emma Swan, prankster extraordinaire. It had started out simply enough two years ago, gifting Regina with presents in boxes that had false bottoms, but last year, she had hidden Regina's true gift under a hideous pink sweater. It put the traditional ugly Christmas sweater to shame.

So this time, Regina was going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

She got to work planning, certain that she could do something that would make both gifts last year as child's play. It couldn't be something that Emma had done before, otherwise it would just seem like she was just doing it playfully. Oh no, this was war.

And then finally, she had her idea. Emma wouldn't know what would hit her, and Regina couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

It was Christmas Day, and Regina's eyes fluttered open, and she took a deep breath and let it out with a content sigh, feeling Emma's body in her arms. The soft snores meant that her wife was still asleep, and had no idea what was coming to her later.

She kissed a soft shoulder, and felt Emma stir. Turning in her arms, she was now looking into olive-green eyes, and a soft sleepy smile. "Merry 'ristmas," she murmured.

Regina chuckled and kissed her. "Merry Christmas to you as well dear. How'd you sleep?"

"Hmm, wonderful, having your arms around me really helps with it," she hummed contently, snuggling ever closer into Regina's arms. She tightened her hold and smiled. This felt so right, it surprised her that everything worked out to give her this perfect moment with the woman she loved. She wanted this moment to continue forever.

"So, are we going to open presents?" Emma's muffled voice asked. And then Regina smirked wickedly. She was willing to let the moment end for this revenge.

"Of course, last one downstairs is a rotten egg!" she said before she made a mad dash out the door.

From behind her, she heard Emma wail out, "Oh come on! That's not fair!"

But still, padded feet followed her, though Regina was flying down the steps before she could catch up. Regina dived for the couch and let out a triumphant, "Ha!" before turning to the doorway and seeing the blonde panting, leaning against the frame. "Don't tell me that exhausted you?"

"Not-" she panted before taking a deep breath of air and trying again. "Not my fault that you cleaned the floors recently, it felt like I was on a skating rink."

Regina clicked her tongue. "Excuses, excuses."

They moved closer to the tree and Regina pushed Emma's first present towards her, betraying nothing. "You go first."

Emma shook the box a bit, and then undid the wrapping and took the top off. "This was the book I had been talking about! How did you find it?"

Regina bit her lip. "I have my ways."

"Thank you!" Emma moved to take the book out of the box, but her fingers couldn't reach it. "What the-"

There seemed to be something that was preventing her fingers from actually touching the book, like a transparent cover. "Oh you did not..."

"Consider it revenge for the past two years," Regina smirked. She had hijacked some thicker overhead paper from Mary Margaret, and meticulously glued it a few inches over the book, seemingly sealing it off from Emma.

"Oh you are devious," Emma muttered, trying to see if she could break through the box from underneath. But it was durable cardboard stock.

Regina let out a laugh. "Like you don't have at least one gift booby-trapped?"

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Maybe?"

Giving her a pointed look, Regina glanced at the pile of presents. "Which one is it?"

"As if I would tell you."

"You will if it'll help you get the book," Regina countered.

Emma scoffed. "Please, I can just go fetch a pair of scissors and cut this box open."

"Is that so? Well, it won't help you much one you realize that that's just the dust-jacket on another book. Face it Swan, you can't get it that easily."

Narrowing her eyes, Emma glared at her. "Diabolical much? I was never that terrible with my gifts!"

"Sure, except for the fact that you were clearly planning this for the third year in a row, so three years for one is more than fair."

"Touche," she conceded. "It's the blue one."

Regina carefully undid the ribbon, unsure what lay in wait for her. Then she stopped. "Wait, why am I opening it? You open it."

"What, why? It's your gift!" Emma immediately responded, sounding indignant.

"Exactly, and it's got some kind of prank, and I won't be the poor sap here."

She rolled her eyes but still reached out to take the gift, and lifted the cover. Immediately, a 'puff' was heard, and an explosion of glittering confetti flew into Emma's face.

Regina bit her lips, and only got as far as swallowing one snort of laughter before she burst out laughing, watching her wife's deadpan expression at the confetti currently falling and entwining into her hair and face. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up."

"I'm sorry but your face," Regina breathed out, moving to sit closer and wipe some confetti away from her wife's face. Once enough was cleared, she kissed her softly on the lips, and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, drawing them closer together.

Then they parted and Emma said, "Okay but really, where's the book?"

Sighing, she told Emma where to find it and watched as Emma quickly rushed off, trailing confetti. "You're cleaning it up!"

After a minute, she heard: "Seriously, are you the Grinch? Playing some kind of cruel Christmas prank? The book's not there!"

Regina smirked. "There's a note inside the book," she called out.

Emma showed up once again, the pout on her face greatly diminished by the confetti. "You owe me big time. Are you seriously going to make me play a scavenger hunt for it?"

"More like you owe me, I could've made it worse."

Eventually, Emma returned with the book, and she collapsed beside Regina and kissed her. "Merry Christmas babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Tomorrow, Emma and ice won't get along too well.


	8. First Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving steadily forward, more hijinks for you!

**First Snow**

**Summary:**  Regina was watching the snow fall from her apartment window when something fell down the fire escape stairs.

 **World:**  No magic AU

* * *

Snow was falling in a continuous stream, and to Regina, it felt magical. Clutching her warm mug of cocoa, she stared out at the silent scene outside. She supposed she could go to the bigger windows, but the New York lights made the snow more blinding over there. The side window, which also led to the fire escape, offered a much quieter vantage point, so she had dragged an armchair and was curled up in it, a comfy blanket over her. It might seem like it would be dull, but with Regina's busy life, quiet moments like these were rare, so she treasured them.

Suddenly, she heard a thump and a clang, and she looked up in alarm. A barrage of snow had fallen in a large cluster, and a lump of something tumbled down the metal steps, stopping halfway. Regina quickly got off the chair, set her mug down, and approached the window. Even from inside, she heard a strange noise that sounded like a groan, and Regina opened the window, shivering a bit when the chilly air nipped at her. "Hello?" she called out.

Another groan. And an arm waving. It was a person.

She opened the window a bit more, and leaned out. She was glad she still had the blanket around her shoulders, because it was quite cold. "Excuse me, do you need help?"

"It's fine, I just need a moment to feel my spine again," the voice responded.

Regina rolled her eyes. She was not going to leave someone lying around on the fire escape. She maneuvered herself up and went outside, drawing the blanket closer around her. The soft snow crunched under her slippers, and she silently cursed, knowing they were probably ruined.

"Careful," the voice said. "There's ice."

"I'm guessing that's how you slipped?" Regina responded. The figure was clad in a dark jacket, a thick red scarf around their mouth and nose, a grey beanie pulled all the way down past their brow. She took pity on the figure splayed upside down across the stairs. She slowly shuffled closer, and leaned down to clasp their shoulders, pulling them up.

"Oof, you're strong," they commented, trying to find their footing.

With a smirk, Regina thought about helping them back up the steps to their own apartment, but glancing at the stairs made her rethink her strategy, and then she saw it. "You were hanging Christmas lights? It's November!"

"Never too early to get started," they commented with a throaty chuckle. "Anyway, I suppose this is one way to meet your downstairs neighbour."

Regina rolled her eyes and then helped to move both of them back to her still open window. She had them lean against the wall for a second while she climbed back inside, and then helped them in, depositing the figure on her recently vacated armchair, before shutting the window and turning to her guest. "We should get you out of that."

"I usually like to have a date first before getting into all of that," they cheekily responded, but still moved to undo the layers of clothes. It was then that Regina saw that her neighbour was a woman. A very pretty woman.

"Then perhaps I'll take you up on that offer," Regina smirked, going to pick up the soggy outer clothes and taking them to the laundry room. When she came back, the blonde was looking around the place from her seat in the chair.

"I didn't get your name," the woman commented.

Regina readily fired back, "I didn't give it."

Raising her eyebrows, she said, "Really? You bring a perfect stranger into your house, flirt with her, but names are off-limits? I could just go to your front door and I'll probably find a stack of mail with your name."

"Very well, I'll give you mine if you give me yours," Regina haughtily responded.

"Real mature," the blonde muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Ms. Mature, it's very nice to meet you." Regina was smirking, and her guest groaned.

"If I knew you were this insufferable, I'd have stayed outside."

Regina went up to the woman and asked, "Okay, enough games, what hurts? We should also check for a concussion."

"I'm fine, my jacket and thick head broke my fall. And if you must know, my name's Emma."

Emma, she sounded the name out in her head. It fit. "Regina. And we can't let you go unchecked. Either that or I take you to the hospital."

That got her guest to reconsider. "My right ankle feels a bit tense, and my arms are probably bruised."

Regina hummed and went over to her medicine cabinet and found something to wrap the ankle with. She wound the tensor bandage around the ankle quietly, and when she was done, she pinned it together. "So, you always get an early start to your holiday decorations?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Best time of the year! There's presents, family time, it's wonderful!"

"Fair enough." She didn't have the heart to say that her experiences with Christmas with her family were never particularly pleasant. But if it still held wonder for others, who was she to complain? Then she cleared her throat and said, "You can stay here for a while if you wish, catch your breath and all that. Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?"

"Nope, fit as a fiddle...who just got knocked down a few steps. And are you sure you aren't just keeping me to see if you really can get me out of my clothes?" Emma asked, back to being cheeky.

With a sigh, Regina rolled her eyes. "I can see your sense of humour is still very much intact. What happened to dating first?"

Emma leant back on the chair and regarded Regina with an air of interest. "I'd be game to waive it this once."

Regina snorted, walking forward until she was standing in front of the couch, arms crossed in front of her and she leaned down a bit, seemingly making herself more intimidating. "How noble of you. But alas, I would prefer a date first. After that..."

"Alright, Saturday at 7?" Emma readily shot back.

After recovering from surprise after a second, Regina said, "It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emma, can't catch a break huh?
> 
> Next up, Christmas sweaters!


	9. Christmas Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I see that someone is loving this story and how fluffy it is, it makes me even happier, so I'm ecstatic that everyone's enjoying this! Inundating everyone with fluffiness is an extra that makes my day.
> 
> So here we go!

**Christmas Sweater**

**Summary:**  Regina was holding the horrid thing with both hands, between her forefinger and thumb, looking as though she was staring at the most horrendous thing ever. As Emma kept looking at it, she kinda agreed with the sentiment.

 **World:**  Canon compliant until shit hit the fan on this show. And then add a year.

* * *

"What am I holding?" she asked, distaste all over her face. Regina was holding the horrid thing with both hands, between her forefinger and thumb, looking as though she was staring at the most horrendous thing ever. As Emma kept looking at it, she kinda agreed with the sentiment. it was a far cry from a traditional Christmas Sweater.

"I think there's a third arm in there," Emma commented, trying to make sense of it. She tilted her head to the side, like that would help.

"Your mother is getting it," was Regina's conclusion, letting the heap of fabric fall from her fingers. "This is an act of war."

And to think Mary Margaret had come over here, deposited the large box in Regina's hands, sprinting off with a loud giggle as Regina looked on, baffled. She had waited until Emma had returned from her shift before opening it, so her girlfriend was testimony to whatever she was faced with. It had been the giggle that started the paranoia.

"Whoa Regina, overkill much?"

Wheeling around to face her, Regina growled, "I knew she had accepted our relationship way too easily."

"Regina," Emma began to say, wildly trying to think of how to diffuse the tension. "I'll wear it."

"Your mother won't accept that," Regina retorted, stuffing the thing back in its box, and gathering it in her hands. "No, I am going over there and demanding what the hell she means with this insult."

Next thing Emma knew, Regina had disappeared in a puff of smoke. But not for long. She followed right after, appearing right in front of Regina as she was about to barge into her parents' apartment. Regina yelped in surprise, stumbling back, dropping the box.

Emma rushed forward to catch her, her hand clutching Regina's left, the other circling her waist, palm on her lower back.

Regina stuttered a few syllables, hands splayed on Emma's chest, looking up at her.

For David and Mary Margaret, who had opened the door at hearing the ruckus, frowned at the scene in front of them. It looked like the two women were about to start dancing the waltz, and although they were loathe to interrupt the scene, after a baffled look to each other, David ventured and cleared his throat. "Is everything alright?"

Regina saw the Charmings and jumped away as if burnt. Although she was open about dating Emma, she was still not too certain about doing the same with her emotions, only opening up in the privacy of her own home with those she trusted. Definitely not in front of the Charmings.

Then she saw Mary Margaret and she remembered what she was here for. She pointed a finger at her and uttered a low, "You..." before heading to pick up the dropped box.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened in trepidation, and she glanced at Emma. Emma bit her lip offered nothing, so she just went back to looking at Regina, who had straightened and demanded, "What the hell is this?"

"A box?" she responded, deadpan.

"I meant the content. The horrendous  _thing_  that you probably called a sweater," Regina uttered. "You better have a good explanation for this."

There was no sound for a few seconds, just a tense silence, until Mary Margaret broke down laughing. Then David joined, chuckling, and then much to her surprise, even Emma was cracking up.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" she tersely asked, not seeing what was so funny.

"It was a joke Regina!" Mary Margaret explained, breathless and holding her stomach with how hard she was laughing.

Emma sidled up beside Regina and added, "Technically, it was a bet."

She rounded off on her girlfriend, positive that smoke would be coming out of her ears in her fury. "You what?"

"They wanted to see how upset you'd get with a horrendous Christmas sweater," David said. "Mary Margaret believed you would come storming in the minute you opened it, I thought you might wait a day or two."

"And I was the optimist who said you'd grin and bear it."

Even Regina smiled, looking impressed at Emma. "You have too much faith in me, dear."

"Considering you once promised that you'd destroy me if it was the last thing you did, I think me dating you proves anything is possible," Emma concluded, punctuating it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always figured Snow had a sneaky streak in her, and I have it as a headcanon that Regina would abhor anything resembling a Christmas sweater, if that wasn't obvious yet.
> 
> Anyway! That's it for today! Tomorrow, Emma will be stranded again, but this time, with Regina! Oh how much fun that will be hahaha!


	10. Fireplace Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Tenth drabble right here!
> 
> Funnily enough, I had thought about this exact same scenario before. Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, but you know, life sometimes gets in the way.
> 
> Let's get things going!

**Fireplace Cuddles**

**Summary:**  They were snowed in and without power. Logic says they should share body heat, right?

 **World:**  Canon compliant, search for the author era.

* * *

It was late in the day but both women were deep in their research, books all over the table off to the side, poring over texts that Emma was sure couldn't be an actual language. She looked up after a while, massaging a crick in her neck, and smiled. "It's snowing."

Regina whipped up to look out the big windows behind where she usually sat, and a smile graced her face. "Would you look at that."

Not even twenty minutes later, and their wonder at seeing it snow quickly turned to trepidation as it started falling heavily.

"I'll call Henry and make sure he's okay," Regina hurriedly said, standing up to fetch her phone. He was spending the night with his grandparents, but she still worried for him. After a few moments of hushed conversation, Regina sat back down, and put the phone on the table by the book she was reading.

Every time Emma glanced up, the snow was getting more and more intense. Then the lights began flickering.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Emma groaned. As if responding to her complaints, the lights went out, and everything was quiet. She fished for her cellphone and turned on the torch function. Unfortunately, she had been pointing it in Regina's direction.

"Honestly Ms. Swan, need you blind me?" Regina huffed, bringing a hand to shield her eyes.

"Sorry. Also, you don't need to go all Ms. Swan on me every time you get angry with me," Emma returned, rolling her eyes. She lowered the phone and rested it on a slant against a book, facing down.

Regina said, "It adds effect."

"Sounds prissy."

"Are you always this insufferable!?"

Emma leaned back on her chair as she said, "Nah, that honour's all yours."

Their playful banter always worked like this, it got to the point where more than one person - including her  _parents_ , much to her chagrin - were asking her if there was something going on between her and Regina. She obviously scoffed and said no, but of course she entertained the idea. It'd certainly be a more plausible scenario if Regina wasn't hunting down for her mysterious happy ending. That clearly meant that no one in her life had been good enough for consideration. So they stayed platonic.

Changing the subject, Regina said, "You should turn off your light and conserve the battery in case of an emergency. My phone doesn't have much, so your phone might come in handy."

Although Emma felt like rolling her eyes at Regina's worry, she agreed. Regina lit a fireball on her had, and the room was filled with a warm glow. "Won't that trigger the fire alarms? They run on batteries, so they're still running."

"It's not strong enough to create smoke," Regina explained. Emma nodded and turned to look outside. Still snowing heavily.

They attempted to continue working in silence, but as the minutes passed, Emma began to notice her fingers were growing increasingly colder and her body was thrumming, trying to generate heat. Turning around, she saw the fireplace was a real one. "Any chance we can light that fireplace up and move there?"

Regina looked up and saw that the blonde was very much shivering in her seat. The mayor practically jumped out of her seat, and walked around the table to grab Emma's arm and drag her to the fireplace. With a practised arm, Regina managed to shoot a ball of fire straight into the fireplace, lighting it up and starting to warm the place up immediately.

"Beats using matches," Emma commented wryly.

Regina rolled her eyes and then said, "Help me bring this couch closer."

Together, they managed to push the couch until it was touching the the small step to the fireplace.

"I should probably go find more kindle," Emma said, eyeing the meager basket of extra logs. "And blankets."

"Honestly Emma, are you that dense? You have magic, as do I." With a flicker of her hand, another basket and a bin appeared next to the original. The bin didn't stick such a smooth landing, and rolled around for a bit before settling. "There, more kindle from my house, and for the blankets..."

Two blankets appeared on Regina's hand, and she held one out for Emma. "Bundle up, I'm not sure how long we'll be here, but knowing Snow's dwarfs, I'd say we'll be here for a while."

Emma didn't immediately take the proffered blanket, and instead asked, eyebrows raised, "You know, I think this is where the whole sharing body heat thing comes in."

Regina seemed mortified at the idea. "Share body heat? We are not lovesick teenagers, and we have a perfectly valid fire here, why would we need to share body heat?"

Shrugging, Emma swiped the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Suit yourself, just know I offered when you start getting cold."

They sat down beside one another, a small space between that Emma just silently scoffed over. Regina had brought over the book she had been previously looking at, and in the dim light, continued poring over it. Emma however, was up for small talk. "Why do you need the Author?"

Regina whipped her head to look at Emma. "Excuse me? In case you forgot, he's the only one who can give me a happy ending."

"I know that's the gist of things, but why do you need him? I mean, what about the thrill of dating? I realize it can get kind of daunting, but are you really going to let some guy just decide who you're meant to be with?" Emma asked.

"It's not about the person," Regina responded, looking towards the flames. "It's about knowing whether I can."

"Well I can tell you one thing, you won't get anyone if you don't even try." Emma punctuated it with a friendly nudge that at least got Regina to smile. "So,, ideal partner, go."

Regina let out a snort of laughter, shoulders less tense. "Really? Sitting in front of the fire and asking love questions? Why don't we just play MASH and settle it?"

"If you want..." That got Emma smacked on the arm with a corner of Regina's blanket. "Okay, no MASH. But seriously, who would you want?"

Emma regarded Regina while she thought.

"Such a broad question," Regina murmured thoughtfully.

"Not really, a person should come up."

When Regina shivered, Emma opened her arms, extending the blanket. "My offer for sharing body heat still stands."

With a begrudging sigh, Regina removed her blanket and scooted closer, burrowing into Emma's arms and the warm blanket. Emma smirked when she heard the smallest sighs of contentedness. "Better?"

"Shut up," Regina growled. "And to answer your earlier question, I do have a person in mind, but I don't think it'd be a good idea."

"Oh?" Emma inquired.

"It wouldn't work, I was the Evil Queen and that doesn't lead for good familial relations, plus I don't even know if they like me."

Emma thought about it for a second. "Then take a chance, Regina. Ask, find out, maybe they like you too. Hell, kiss them, since that's a popular thing from your land."

Regina laughed but still seemed thoughtful. Then in a split-second decision, she cupped Emma's cheeks and kissed her right on the lips. To her immense surprise and happiness Emma gladly returned the kiss. Not even a minute later, a hum was heard as the power came back on.

"Do you think our kiss brought the power back?" Emma cheekily asked, earning a groan from Regina and a fondly muttered _idiot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we can never have enough of these two idiots flirting!
> 
> Next up, Regina's going be the one to have some issues with ice. I will hopefully have that up later tonight.


	11. The Skating Rink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> More fun in the...ice? Yeah!
> 
> And to everyone asking for longer fills to the prompts, I wish I could! But knowing me, if I keep going, I'm liable to end up making a 15k fic and that would just mean a longer time and yeaaaah.
> 
> I'll just stick to the shorter stories.

**The Skating Rink**

**Summary:**  The Storybrooke skating rink has been a staple in the town's winter activities, but the prolific mayor has never actually gone on the ice for the celebratory first spin.

 **World:**  Canon compliant yada yada.

* * *

As Mayor, Regina had always had the task of opening up the giant outdoor rink by the community center with a grand celebration. It had ribbon cutting, kids running around with skates, and parents running after those kids, hoping they could catch their charges before they gutted someone with the blades. It also had some outdoor activities like tree decorating and gift-wrapping, an all-around perfect gathering for the winter festivities.

To kick things off, Regina had to do a speech about the season of giving and hoping the rink would bring great joy to all who found comfort in it. It was all a schpiel that the town always loved, and that she always tried to make it unique. That wasn't the worst part though.

The worst part was being offered the first choice of trying out the rink. She always managed to deny, instead supposedly being courteous to children and offering one special kid to take the first spin.

But this year, she wasn't being so fortunate at getting out of it.

"Come on Regina!" Mary Margaret insisted, shoving a pair of skates towards her. It of course was her size because Mary Margaret left nothing to chance. Just her luck.

With her came a chorus of people cheering her on, so she slowly made her way to the benches, and put on her skates. As she was bending down to tie the laces, a pair of new skates entered her peripheral vision. When she finished, she looked up and saw Emma, holding a hand out to her.

"Can't let my girlfriend have all the fun," Emma said with a wink.

With a grateful nod, Regina took the hand and together, they wobbled onto the rink. There, her grip on Emma's hand tightened, and the Sheriff ventured to quietly ask, "Have you ever skated?"

Regina just shook her head vehemently as she felt herself sliding along on the ice, her only safety measure being her girlfriend's hand. "We went on the ice, let's go back."

Emma just chuckled good-naturedly and moved around - always having something for Regina to hold - so she was behind Regina, the latter nearly backed up onto her chest like they were a professional pair of skaters about to do a routine, and they skated around a bit. "See? Not that bad."

Legs wobbling, Regina bit her bottom lip. "Nope, not going to do this ever again."

"Oh Regina, you have to do this every year," Emma smirked, whispering in her ear. "It's your sworn duty as Mayor."

Regina huffed. "I won't run for Mayor then."

"Right, like you'd let some incompetent nobody undo all your hard work. It's just five minutes Regina," Emma reassured her. It felt like a lot more.

And then Emma had the wonderful idea to nuzzle her neck.

Regina squirmed with a small moan and her hands unfurled around Emma's own, and she began to slide away. She froze up and continued to move steadily forward. "Emma..." she muttered, trying not to panic with the entire town watching her from the sidelines.

Emma valiantly tried to reach her girlfriend, but she eluded her grasp. "Just turn to brake."

That didn't turn out being too helpful, as turning just meant that she was now sliding backwards, stiff as a pole.

"Regina, just extend your arms towards me," Emma suggested, holding her arms out.

She attempted to, but she only managed to lose her balance and bend down, arms swinging wildly as she tried to right herself again, little ice shards flying into her face.

And then she felt her backside bump onto the side of the rink, and she finally could stand up just in time to have Emma collide with her and in one swift move, pin her to the rink wall and cup her face to kiss her.

They heard whoops and cheers from the other side of the rink, and Emma just smiled into the kiss. Once they parted, Emma said, "Not a bad first experience, huh?"

"Get me out of here Emma," Regina said, shuddering.

"Oh gladly, Madam Mayor. I know a couch that would love to have us cuddling in it right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina's experience in the rink is not in any way, shape, or form related to my single experience in an ice rink, nooope.
> 
> One thing I can tell you, there was no Emma Swan to help me.
> 
> Next up, movie night!


	12. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chestnuts roasting on an open fire~
> 
> Hahaha sorry, just felt like opening the chapter with that. You could also argue that this chapter is very short, but oooh well!
> 
> Anyway, happy Sunday without ouat! Yaaay let's celebrate.
> 
> Kinda spoilers for Toy Story 3? Warning just in case.

**Movie Night**

**Summary:**  Emma decides that for their movie night, they'd watch the end of beloved trilogy.

 **World:**  Canon compliant.

* * *

"So what movie have you picked?" Regina asked, entering the room with a bowl full of freshly popped popcorn. She sat down on the sofa beside Emma, who was currently fiddling with a lot of remotes to get their entertainment system started.

Emma smiled, swiping a handful of the salty treats and responded around a mouthful, "Toy Story 3."

Regina frowned. "They made a third one?"

"Yep, it's a pretty good film for a third sequel," Emma commented dismissively. "Light and fun. Got laughs and hijinks, perfect to wind down with."

Not knowing any better, Regina agreed. She had been roped into watching the first two with Henry, who was going through a Pixar craze, and at seeing there was a third one, she figured that there couldn't be any harm in watching it. She was sure Henry probably had seen it, so he wouldn't mind if they saw it without him.

After pressing play, Emma wrapped a big blanket over them and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and just watched with a smile on her face as Woody and his friends got into yet another adventure.

And then they got to the end scenes. Emma glanced down at Regina and saw the tear tracks. "Regina, are you crying?"

"I hate you," Regina murmured. "Light and fun my ass."

Emma scoffed. "Says the woman who had me watch  _It's a Wonderful Life_  without context. Now that movie was painful."

"It had a happy ending!" Regina countered, smacking Emma lightly. "This is an affront to everyone's nostalgia. How dare you?"

"Aww babe, I'm sorry, it was just in good fun."

Regina leveled her with a look. "You need to redefine good fun."

"It has a happy ending!" Emma exclaimed, pointing to Andy. When Regina didn't let up with her glare, Emma got the puppy dog eyes out. "Okay fine, what can I do to make up for it?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Regina said, a plan already forming in her mind, going to straddle Emma's legs, arms on either side of Emma's head. The movie's credits continued to play in the background, but neither noticed it.

Emma backed away a bit in fright, pushing herself against the back of the sofa, as if it would swallow her up somehow and avoid whatever this was. "I'm going to regret this, right?"

With a very sinister chuckle, Regina smirked. And then she cleared her throat and began, " _You know Dasher and Dancer, and Prancer and Vixen..._ "

" **No**. No, Regina-" Emma looked mortified.

Regina had continued singing despite Emma's protests, ending with: " _...but do you recall, the most famous reindeer of all?"_

Next thing Emma knew, a bright red ball had been magicked onto her nose.

"The children of Storybrooke would much rather prefer a reindeer who isn't so grumpy all the time, as Leroy is wont to do. I'm sure the brave Sheriff that protects them would be an excellent alternative." Regina looked entirely too smitten with the idea.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Did you plan this? To get me to do this for you?"

"I have many talents my dear, clairvoyance is not one of them. I just figured I'd have to ask you very nicely, but this is a nice alternative," Regina punctuated it with a kiss, and Emma was beginning to think it wouldn't be such a bad idea, until Regina pulled away and squeezed the nose and it honked.

"You didn't."

Regina merely got off of the couch and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Regina, she had no idea what she was getting into, and then Emma paid the price. But she'd make a pretty cute reindeer.
> 
> Next up, some fun in the snow!


	13. Moonlight Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!
> 
> More fun hijinks! And yet another short chapter, sorry!

**Moonlight Stroll**

**Summary:**  Regina and Emma decide to take a walk outside in the snow.

 **World:**  Canon compliant, five years later.

* * *

The quiet around them was comforting as the couple walked through the snow, hands entwined between them, sharing coy looks and laughing silently. Maybe they'd had a little bit to drink before Regina spontaneously decided that going out for a walk would be a good idea, and Emma had been a bit hesitant, but a few kisses from her girlfriend quickly weakened her resolve.

It wasn't that cold outside, but Regina still burrowed closer. Emma moved to wrap her arm around Regina, hands still together, and said, "You look beautiful."

The words were a bit slurred and loose, but Regina still smiled fondly and moved to press a kiss on Emma's cheek, shivering ever so slightly at the cooler skin there. Emma's blush quickly heated up her cheeks, and she looked ethereal to Regina, the softly fallen snow on her hair almost making her glow. Growing bold, Regina unfurled from their sideways embrace, hands connected, and started walking backwards, pulling a grinning Emma along.

The problem with walking backwards in heels in the snow - something that baffled Emma entirely - was that it was more likely for her to slip on the ice that had gathered underneath the snow, and fall. And that was exactly what happened. Considering their reflexes were a bit slower, when Regina toppled over, she dragged Emma right on top with her.

"Ooof!" Emma exclaimed, at the fall, before pulling her head up to look at Regina. "You okay?"

Regina merely giggled and cupped Emma's cheeks, moving up to kiss her. "I am wonderful. And although I had planned this a different way, I suppose it will do."

And there, in the middle of the walkway, underneath a pale streetlight, lying on the ground with her girlfriend on top, Regina fished around in her pocket for something.

"Regina? What's going on?" Emma asked, completely clueless.

The answer was a velvet box which, when Regina undid the clasp, held a beautiful ring. Emma gasped, understanding.

Regina meanwhile, was trying to gather courage. She had a plan. Propose in the park, a speech prepared and ready. But like always, anything related to Emma was never a simple affair. It was like a tumultuous storm that just came and took her by surprise every time, and she just loved her even more for it. So she just took the ring out of the box, and sat up a bit, the alcohol fueling her.

"Emma, I had a speech all planned out but of course that plan went out the window-"

"Or slipped on ice," Emma cheekily added, grinning as she bit her lower lip.

Regina smacked her arm for it. "Anyway, between that and the fact that I have snow running through my back and I'd rather go back home and into a hot shower, I'll just skip to the question. Emma Swan, would you do me the great honour of marrying me?"

Emma answered with a resounding yes before rushing forward to capture her lips, and at the same time, transport them back home. But of course, even after so many years training and honing her magic, Emma didn't manage t make it a smooth landing. Where she had been aiming for the sofa, she managed to get it halfway right, except Regina landing half on the couch and half off meant that they immediately toppled over, and now Regina was on top of Emma.

"Now this I much prefer," Regina smirked, leaning down to kiss her fiancee. The thought made her nearly squeal with glee. But of course, Regina Mills didn't squeal. She did get love-sick mushy grins whenever she kissed Emma.

"Yeah yea, now come on, fiancee," Emma grinned, holding up her hand, the back facing Regina. "Don't you have something to put here?"

Regina gleefully places the ring on Emma's ring finger and looked at how it fit there perfectly. "I love you."

Emma beamed as she said, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was this prompt!
> 
> Next up, some hot chocolate drinking! Hopefully also posted today.


	14. Marshmallow Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping this up with today's prompt!
> 
> For those that missed it, there was an update earlier today!

**Marshmallow Love**

**Summary:**  Having different tastes is something that's bound to happen with a couple, but there are some things that are unforgivable in Emma's mind.

 **World:**  Canon compliant.

* * *

There were many things that Emma and Regina didn't agree on. Favourite foods, seasons, whether to allow Henry to play the more violent video games, the list went on. For the most part, they were always able to settle their disputes as tastes and opinions or at the very least, reach a middle ground.

But right now, Emma was feeling affronted. She left the kitchen, a tin of hot chocolate in her hand, the other petulantly squeezed into a fist, a pout on her face, probably trailing a smoke trail behind her from her fuming.

"What is the meaning of this?" Emma demanded, stalking up to her girlfriend.

Regina looked very nonplussed at seeing a very irate Emma in front of her. "You'll have to be more specific as to what's ailing you, dear. Last I remember, you were going to make us a couple of cups of hot chocolate, and seeing as you have the powder in your hand, I'm failing to see what's the problem here."

Emma shook her head. "The problem isn't the chocolate, it's the rest of it!"

"The cinnamon?" Regina inquired, ready to tell her where it was in the spice rack.

"The marshmallows!" Emma whined, her pouting frown growing deeper.

"The marsh- really? Marshmallows? Why on earth would you need marshmallows for?" Regina was baffled as to how the two things connected.

Emma was certain Regina was joking, so she just stared for a few moments, waiting for her to break away from her charade and show her where the yummy treats were. But when Regina didn't budge, Emma bluntly answered with a question of her own, "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not."

"You don't put marshmallows on your cocoa?!" Emma wondered, relatively frantic.

And yet again Regina responded in the negative, adding "and why would I? It sounds disgusting."

Emma mock-gasped and then said, "Take that back."

"Emma, it's just marshmallows..." Regina attempted.

"I love you, Regina, but I can't date someone who hasn't known the wonders of adding tiny marshmallows to a hot chocolate. It's like Christmas in a cup."

Regina was looking at Emma as if she had sprouted another head. "You baffle me."

"Feeling's mutual. So you're sure you don't have any marshmallows?"

"No, and-" Regina was cut off by Emma poofing away, returning five minutes later with a bag full of them. She reined in her disapproval of Emma just up and leaving while she was talking. It was a pet peeve of hers.

"Sorry about that, there was a line. But see this? You are going to have them in your cocoa and you will be thanking me for the rest of the day," Emma said, shaking the bag.

Regina made a face and countered, "Only if you bring me a miniature colander and another cup to pour the filtered chocolate."

"Why do you hate love?!" Emma was nearly apoplectic.

"I don't hate love, I'd just rather not keel over from an overly sugary drink. Besides, I doubt the marshmallows will add anything good."

Emma took that as a challenge, and stalked to the kitchen, where she prepared the drinks with a determination not often seen. She could defeat all manners of evil and had done so with great success, she could make her girlfriend see that she was missing out on a vital part of her happiness. She mixed everything together, of course adding a touch of cinnamon, and then brought one freshly brewed hot chocolate on Regina's favourite mug - she wasn't above using such emotional means to get Regina to see the truth - and held it out to her girlfriend, holding her own mug close to her excitedly.

Regina took the mug hesitantly, as if she was afraid the mug would bite her, or the drink would spit at her. Cautiously, she brought the mug to her lips and took the smallest of sips, one of the marshmallows slipping into her mouth. She glanced at Emma, who looked like she was waiting for the news of a lifetime, brimming with excitement as she waited for her verdict. When Regina didn't say anything, Emma prompted, "Well?"

"I've drank worse," she conceded.

Emma groaned. "You're lying, I know you loved it."

Well, maybe she did enjoy it a bit, but she certainly was going to tease Emma about it for the next few days, complaining that now her favourite mug now smelled of marshmallows and it made her coffee taste peculiar.

And of course, the next time Regina went grocery shopping, she bought a package of marshmallows, and placed them next to the hot cocoa powder, and Emma just smiled knowingly, adding marshmallows every time Regina requested for hot chocolate, and her girlfriend gleefully drank it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Emma, the marshmallow conundrum will live on in infamy.
> 
> Tomorrow, tree decorating! Well, an attempt to do so.


	15. How to Decorate a Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is going to be a fun one! And longer!
> 
> Let's get things going.

**How to Decorate a Christmas Tree**

**Summary:**  It's their first Christmas together as a family, so Regina and Henry make sure to include Emma in all their activities. And perhaps also some instruction on how to participate.

 **World:**  Canon Compliant.

* * *

The day they changed their calendars to December, Henry made a mad dash to the basement with Emma in tow, and had her haul everything upstairs. Boxes upon boxes of decorations, and of course, a large tree, boxed up in a way that seemed to threaten its escape at any moment.

Henry rushed to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors, prompting Regina, who was standing by the doorway with a mug of coffee in her hand, to call out, "Don't run, walk! And slowly!"

Emma chuckled and watched as Henry came back, walking tersely with the scissors as if Regina was a police officer in a bad mood who would ticket him as soon as he went one mile above the speed limit.

"Is...this...better?" he asked slowly coming to a stop beside her, the question clearly being sarcastic.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, before looking to Emma. "That sass is all yours and I'm blaming it on you."

"Me?" Emma asked, flabbergasted as Henry chortled and started cutting the tape open on the boxes. "You're the queen of sass! How is it my fault?"

"It just is," Regina petulantly stated, jutting her chin out as if daring her girlfriend to say anything.

Of course, Emma was not going to take this one sitting, so she just made her way up to Regina and pulled her face closer to kiss her. When she broke the kiss, she asked, "Still my fault?"

Henry made a gagging noise but both women just kept smiling, and Regina said with a hum, "Very much, but I don't mind it so much."

"You two need to get a room," Henry groaned.

"We do have a room," Emma countered, walking back to where Henry was with a smirk on her face. "Upstairs."

Their son just groaned once again and sighed. Then he held the scissors out. "Here, start opening the box for the tree."

She took the scissors and with one blade, cut through the thick tape that was already stretched taut, so the box began to pop out as it was opened a bit more. When the tape was fully removed, she set the scissors down and opened the box, finding a lot of green, and no instructions. "So, how does this work?"

"You assemble it; here let me help," Regina said, setting her drink down and walking over to Emma. The box said it was a beautiful pine tree, artificial of course, but would be perfect for tree decorating.

Together, they managed to put together all three parts to the tree, the base with the body and the top. Satisfied, Regina and Henry went to grab the decorations, telling Emma to set the branches up.

Emma kept glancing at the tree, which was just a really thick trunk covered in pine tree needles, finding that she had no idea where the branches could be. The box was empty, but the trunk looked peculiar as it was, so she went to touch the trunk for a clue, and immediately regretted it. She had accidentally activated the spring-loaded branches, and they all shot out, smacking her in the face, in the chest, and on her arms.

"Fucking hell!" Emma exclaimed, stumbling back and collapsing on the couch.

"Emma!"

"Mom!"

Curling up into a ball, Emma tried to wave them off. "Swan down, save yourselves."

When she heard chuckles, she chanced a glance at them and saw that her family was very entertained with her plight. "Oh sure laugh it up. I was attacked by a tree!"

Henry snickered. "It's a spring-loaded tree mom, what did you think it was going to do?"

"Give a woman some warning before brutally annihilating me?" Emma deadpanned.

Regina bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "There, is that better?"

"It helps, but I think my lips took the brunt of it," Emma said, pointing to them.

Henry's eyes were in danger of rolling back into his head. "Seriously, when I said you guys were each other's happy ending, I was hoping for something a little less mushy."

Emma looked smug as she said, "Sorry kid, you're stuck with this lovey-doveyness."

Eventually, they managed to get Emma back up - who didn't waste time giving the tree the stink eye - and telling her to untangle the lights, and it was way harder than it looked. It was as if someone had taken the agony of having to untangle headphones and multiplied it by ten. Or twenty.

Case in point, when Regina looked up from placing a few ornaments up, she was met with Emma entwined in the cable. She chuckled and said, "Here, let me help you."

Henry snickered, "Have you ever done this before?"

Emma made a face, smiling sheepishly. "Not really."

Her foster homes in the past were never big on Christmas, and then she just never got into the spirit after she was on her own.

Regina understood, and she just gave her a peck on the nose and said, "Well, first time for everything. We'll show you how it's done."

They covered the tree with ornaments, and Henry went crazy with the tinsel, covering every inch with the sparky plastic, and then came the lights. Finally, Regina brought the star, handing it to Emma. "You should do the honours."

Emma took the star with a smile, and standing on her tip toes, placed the star one top, and Henry plugged the lights in. They whooped in happiness and grinned, moving in for one big family hug, and Emma felt accomplished, she had decorated her first tree.

"Now for the rest of the house!" Henry grinned, leading them to the rest of the boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> I figure Emma never had that much experience with the holidays, so she'd probably be a mess with it.
> 
> Tomorrow is one I think will be quite adorable.


	16. The Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah 16th drabble! And only a week for Christmas!
> 
> Or, if you don't celebrate it, 2 weeks until the new year!
> 
> And in my excitement, I forgot to tell you what this drabble would be about in the last chapter.
> 
> So let's get this started!

**The Wish**

**Summary:**  Storybrooke's newest Christmas Tradition involves the fairies granting wishes. Henry decides to participate, having a very special wish he wanted to ask.

 **World:**  Canon compliant.

* * *

Storybrooke was like any other town, except not at all.

Their celebrations had morphed from the standard holidays that this world offered, to an eclectic middle with a similar Enchanted Forest counterpart. Once such example were their Christmas celebrations. Everyone knew there was no such thing as Santa, but the fairies had devised an alternative celebration. After all, they granted wishes, and now that Blue's reign was over - Henry was ecstatic that his longstanding suspicions that she was shady were correct - the fairies were free to grant wishes to whomever they wanted without any politics behind it.

It was simple. Kids lined up and made a wish to a fairy, much like with mall Santas; if the wish was feasible, and they had behaved, it would be granted on Christmas Day.

And as Henry waited in line, he had no doubt about what his wish was.

"Henry!" Tink greeted, waving at him as stepped forward when his turn came where she stood with a few fairies. "What's your wish?"

He had it all ready at the tip of his tongue, so without pause, he said. "I wish for my moms to get together."

Tink blinked for a few seconds before she said, "You know I can't make people fall in love, right?"

Nodding, he clarified, "Yeah, but come on! You know they like each other. We just have to get them to see it!"

Pulling him aside, she had them sit down. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Henry shrugged. "I was hoping you could help with that."

Well Tink couldn't say no. Over the past few months, she had witnessed the two powerful women working together to help the fairies restructure. She saw the glances, the touches, the smiles. They just needed an extra push, and she had an idea on how to do that.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and when Emma woke up, there was a small little white box on her nightstand, wrapped up neatly with a red bow. There was something inscribed on the tag:

_For Emma_

_It's up to you to give in to love and let yourself be happy._

_Open it to find your happy ending. If not, leave the box closed and tomorrow it'll disappear._

So she undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, there was a half of a heart, split down the middle, about the size of her palm. Underneath it, there was a card.

_Dear Emma,_

_Surely you must be asking questions, and hopefully you'll have answers soon._

_Somewhere in this town, someone is holding the other half of this heart inside a box much like yours. Should they decide to open it, the hearts will find each other, and have you two meet._

_We all want you to have your happy ending with the one you love._

She grabbed the halved heart and turned it in her hand. It was made of a very light material, maybe aluminium, and then painted red. It looked like a tree decoration, and as she looked at the card again, she mused as to whether it would really lead to who she actually loved. For now, it looked like her other half hadn't yet opened their gift, so Emma just got dressed and stuffed the heart in her pocket.

Trying to ask her parents wielded no results, they had no idea about the box or where it had come from. When Emma explained what the heart did, Mary Margaret just grinned and clapped gleefully.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked.

Emma made a face. "Not unless the mysterious gift-giver actually knows I like Regina."

"Well it wouldn't be too hard to figure it out, you're not too subtle," Mary Margaret reminded her, much to Emma's chagrin.

David piped up from near the coffee machine. "I still stand you should just ask her."

"We are not doing this again," Emma groaned, sinking her head into her arms. They'd already had this conversation at least twice, and it always ended the same way: she was afraid of rejection. Her parents tried to get her to take a chance, but she always balked.

Maybe by some crazy chance, Regina held the other half.

* * *

And indeed Regina was holding an identical box to Emma's, except this one had a purple ribbon. After reading the tag on the box, she put it back down where she found it on her nightstand.

She had already done the whole believing a happy ending could be found, but it was all a lie, there was no happy ending to be found for someone like her. But she was still curious as to who sent it, so she picked the box back up and went over to Henry's room, finding him playing a game, deciding to ask

Pausing the game, Henry looked at the box curiously. "That's not mine."

"Then who put it there?"

Henry gave a nonchalant shrug. "No clue. Are you going to open it?"

Regina gave her son a sad smile. "Henry, I've been down this path before, it doesn't work out. Besides, what could possibly be inside this box that would give me something that I haven't tried already?"

"You never know," he coyly said with a smile that made Regina narrow her eyes at him.

"You had something to do with this," she noted with a hint of realization in her voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. One that left no chance for Henry to lie his way out of.

"I might have asked for help..." Henry said with a sheepish smile.

"From who?"

"...Why focus on that? Just open the box mom, please?"

Regina sighed, and glanced once more at the box. Should she? "I'll think about it."

For the rest of the day, she kept going back and forth on opening the box. She cooked treats for Henry and herself, even the Charmings and Emma, who would be coming around later. It would be the perfect family dinner, but the box taunted her the entire time.

When her guests had arrived, the box had been hidden in her office desk, and she spent most of the evening debating whether or not to open it. A few hours later, when everyone had retired to the living room for small talk and winding down, she excused herself and went to her desk. The only person that she would possibly want as her happy ending was in the next room, playing video games with their son. So she took a deep breath and opened the box.

* * *

Emma was concentrated on the game, tongue sticking out in concentration as she swerved and tried to bypass Henry. And then she felt a vibration in her pocket and paused the game. She first thought it was her phone, but when she removed the object in question, it was the half of the heart, pulsing brightly.

She heard her mom squeal and Henry ask what was going on, but she didn't heed them, and instead just held out the object on her palm, where it floated a few inches above, and then began advancing forward, and out of the room. She followed it, her own heart beating wildly in her chest. Her mind was repeating a mantra, hoping it'd be Regina that the heart was going towards.

A door opened nearby, and she vaguely registered it, until she heard a familiar sound of heels clacking, and she looked up. Regina was walking towards her, hand also held out, a similar red half of a heart floating. They came to stand in front of one another, their fingers brushing as their outstretched hands were in close proximity, and the heart clicked as it became a whole, and let out a shower of sparks, dropping between their hands. But they were barely paying attention.

In fact, they were just grinning goofily at one another, and Emma was the first to react, grabbing the heart and stuffing it in her pocket, before she leaned forward and deposited a soft kiss to Regina's lips, cupping her cheeks.

A whoop and a clap sounded from behind her, but she didn't look. Regina chuckled as she threw her arms around Emma's neck and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

From her office in the convent, Tinkerbell smiled, knowing her plan had worked. A push was really all they had needed, and a wish had been granted to give them just that. Mission accomplished, and one more happy ending had begun. Well, it was more like a happy beginning really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read this prompt I was just grinning and going, this is perfect!
> 
> Hopefully it came off as a good little prompt!
> 
> And tomorrow, I'll have a bit of a fiasco taking hold of a holiday party!


	17. Tropical Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got lots of writing to do, so let's get started!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but yours truly was a bit sick so updating ended up becoming harder.

**Tropical Holidays**

**Summary:** Longtime friends and roommates Emma and Regina were all set to celebrate their Christmas together, but then their radiator breaks.

 **World:** No magic AU.

* * *

Emma and Regina had always been friends. Neither woman could remember a time where the other hadn't been there, and when they were moving out after college, there was no question that they would be getting an apartment together. They had already been roommates while in school, so this was the natural next step.

And that had been their arrangement for the past 3 years. They worked like a well-oiled machine, picking up groceries and cooking meals, taking care of things if one of them was busy with work or sick, and they cared immensely for the other.

It got to the point that everyone would eventually ask if they were a couple. Of course, both of their reactions included blushing as well as awkward laughs and stuttering out their denial that they were _that_ close. One day, Ruby had pulled Emma aside and wouldn't let her go until she answered her question: You really don't have _any_ romantic feelings at all for Regina?

"It's not that I don't," Emma finally admitted. "I just don't want to ruin a good thing, you know? What happens if we date, and it's a disaster? I'd end up losing my best friend."

When Kathryn asked a similar question to Regina, she got a scoff and "I am not going to be the one to ruin something great by adding those emotions into the mix."

So that's the way things were. They left things at that and hoped one day the other would gather the courage to take the plunge and convince the other that this wouldn't end in failure.

But at the moment, they weren't thinking about relationships. No, right now, they were putting the finishing touches on their Christmas party. They were the only guests, but they still held tradition that, since they didn't have anyone else to go home to, they would make their holidays magical together.

"Don't forget the eggnog," Regina reminded her.

Snapping her fingers, Emma recalled having to prepare the drink. So she got to work, all the while humming along to the carols playing on the radio that Regina had set up. Currently it was Deck the Halls, and Emma was doing a great rendition of it, with intonations and making use of her decent singing voice.

Regina got into the swing of things too, humming along and at time joining Emma and chorusing. It was beginning to get a bit stuffy, so she headed to the radiator to turn down the heat. When Emma heard a clang and a muttered "shit", she turned and saw Regina biting her lip guiltily, holding the knob that controlled the heat in her hand, clearly not on the radiator, as it was supposed to be.

"Regina? What just happened?"

The brunette's answer was a simple question. "How do you feel about a luau?"

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, and both women were feeling like it was the middle of summer, winter clothes long discarded and instead traded for sport bras and shorts. They had briefly contemplated opening the door and hoping to get the heat to leave the apartment, but that idea was quickly shot down when they considered their more creepier neighbours.

When Emma suggested to call someone to fix it, Regina huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's 9pm on Christmas Eve, if anyone is working at this moment, I'd consider it criminal."

So they left it at that and attempted to see if they could fix it themselves. Regina sorely regretted that decision when she saw Emma flexing her muscles and showing off her fit body as she tried to work around the radiator, trying to find an alternative way to shut the thing. Then Emma's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Are you sure there's nothing in the manual?"

Yes, the manual she was supposed to be reading, rather than looking at her roommate's shapely posterior. "Uh no, not that I can see," she mumbled, rifling randomly through the booklet as if she had been reading it all this time. She tried to find something she could use. "Maybe uhm... go at it from below?"

That ended up being the wrong thing to say as now Emma was lying on her back on the floor, her abs in full view, and Regina was certain it was illegal to be stuck in such a precarious situation with her very hot roommate - in both senses of the word - teasing her like that. Except of course, Emma wasn't aware of the effect she was having on her friend.

Or at least, Regina hoped - for Emma's own sake - that she wasn't aware, otherwise she would just take the woman then and there. Though she was tempted to do it anyway.

Of course, she didn't know that Emma was also trying to navigate around outright ogling Regina's very lithe torso, but her eyes still wandered much more often than she'd like to admit. She didn't know how Regina was managing to focus reading the manual, but it was driving her insane. She sighed in resignation and moved away from the radiator, giving it a good kick for measure.

"Emma! Don't kick it, you might break it!"

Emma scoffed. "Like it's not broken right now? Maybe if I can shut it down with brute force, at least we'd not melt."

Regina rolled her eyes and countered, "Yes, we wouldn't melt, we'd just freeze instead!"

In Emma's mind, that was the lesser of two evils. "Still more manageable. We could always share body heat."

At Emma's eyebrow wiggle, Regina smacked her on the arm. "Honestly. How I've survived with you all of these years without committing a violent crime is beyond me. You really are insufferable."

"But you love me," Emma smirked.

"Well of course."

Emma was surprised at the boldness, as Regina never really admitted such a thing, but she just went along with it. "Oh yeah, not even you can deny it. Was it my charms or my dashing good looks that did you in?"

Maybe it was the heat, or maybe she was feeling a bit loose-lipped from the eggnog she had drank before the radiator incident, but Regina responded, "both" before she rushed forward and claimed Emma's lips in a fierce kiss, one that was instantly met with a vigour that came from many years of wondering and hoping.

They moved around without a destination in mind, just wanting to continue kissing, until the back of Emma's legs came in contact with the radiator, colliding quite forcefully that they stumbled and nearly fell on top of it. The radiator sputtered and shut down, finally breaking them apart. "Huh, looks like the radiator fizzed out. Maybe it got overwhelmed with our kissing."

Regina just groaned and sunk her head into Emma's chest, muttering. "Unbelievable."

"Hey, I could instead ask you if this whole radiator thing wasn't a plot to get us together..." Emma grinned. It grew wider when Regina looked up to glare at her.

"This is going to be the world's shortest relationship if you keep this up."

Emma was quickly acting innocent, "Who said anything about conspiracy theories? Nope, definitely not me. Why don't we just go back and finish our preparations?"

With a laugh, Regina agreed, watching Emma leave before she went and pushed the knob back on the radiator. Maybe she had been a little bit inspired...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like getting down to the bare essentials to have a crush grow exponentially huh?
> 
> Next up is yet another one in the office. The after effects of quite a Christmas party!


	18. That Liquid Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we continue steadily on!

**That Liquid Courage**

**Summary:** It's the Annual Christmas Party, and Emma is bored by the first five minutes. By the time things have winded down, Emma's about near catatonic. But then Regina swaggers towards her. It's too bad Emma's supposed to hate her, otherwise she'd find her heart going pitter-patter. But she despises her, so her feelings stop there.

 **World:** No magic AU

* * *

Emma nursed her glass of generic brand wine, the cheap stuff that they served at all company holiday parties everywhere. It was a staple of the festivities, but in her opinion, it was barely passable and wondered why no one ever complained about it. As her thoughts wandered, she found that it didn't help that she was bored out of her mind. Maybe she'd enjoy it more if she had someone to talk to, but her only good friend in the company, Mary Margaret, was off taking care of her newborn, so she was alone.

Sure she made small talk with her coworkers, she smiled, but she wanted nothing more than to go home, change out of this black dress and into her pyjamas and watch a movie. She just had to stay enough time for it to be respectable, then she'd get the hell out of dodge.

Until: "Ms. Swan!"

Shit. Whipping around, she found Regina Mills sashaying in a not-so-straight line towards her, wavering every third step, her long blue dress flowing behind her menacingly which made Emma wonder if the walk was for effect and to make her more intimidating. But then she noticed that the other woman's hair bun was a bit messy, and her drink was sloshing ever so slightly at every misstep; Emma wanted to snort in laughter. Regina was impossibly drunk.

Donning a fake smile, she greeted, "Wow Regina, I didn't know witches celebrated the holidays!"

It might sound a bit rude, but both women had long established their immense hatred for one another, so they usually just snarked whenever they saw one another. In fact, Emma wasn't too sure when or how their spat had begun, but they still kept it going for over two years, but surprisingly enough, the past year had a more playful tone and held no malice.

Right now though, she practically stumbled back as Regina's sense of personal space became nonexistent, and she came to a stop a hair's breadth away from Emma, who wrapped her hands around Regina's upper arms, keeping her at a respectable distance. "Whoa, did you find a stash of the heavy liquor? 'Cause if you did, I want in."

Rather than answer her, Regina just slurred, "You know what the problem is, Swan? You are too fucking gorgeous."

Emma blinked, tearing her eyes from the woman in front of her and looking around the party. Surely this was a prank and she'd find whoever was in cahoots with her giggling a safe distance away, filming this incident for posterity. But there was no one. "Er...okay? Thank you? You're not bad yourself."

Truth was, Emma had a crush on the woman, it was hard not to! But due to the obvious hate both women had going on, she knew it'd never go anywhere, so she filed it away. But now, oh now it was a bit hard to tamp down on her feelings. Then again, Regina clearly was punch drunk.

"I think you're talking too much, and I'm just going to kiss you," Regina continued, trying to move her head closer and bridge the gap between them.

"Whoa! Regina, you might not agree with that decision in the morning," Emma quickly tightened her hold on Regina's arms and kept her at bay, hoping it would be enough.

Regina didn't insist at first, and swayed on the spot. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, I can make my own decisions, and right now, I want to kiss you."

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to figure out how to best deal with this. "That's great and all, but kissing me in a drunken stupor because I'm pretty seems a bit far-fetched, coming from you."

"For god's sake," Regina groaned in exasperation. "If it was just because you're pretty, or _hot_ being the more appropriate term," - she took an opportunity to rake her eyes over Emma's body, and the look just had Emma blush like a school girl at the flattery - "then I'd settle with having sex. No, I like you, Emma Swan."

"I thought you hated me," Emma added, clearing her throat and hoping her cheeks weren't too red.

"I was flirting with you, you idiot."

Emma blinked. "That...was you flirting?"

"Not at first. I found you insufferable, but after a while, it became fun. You were a challenge," Regina explained. "Now, a kiss."

Still, Emma didn't let Regina come closer. "How about we do this tomorrow? We should do this when we're sober. I don't want to be a spur of the moment decision you might regret later."

Regina seemed the ponder it for a moment before agreeing. "Fine. We'll do it tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home"

"But I'm going to drive you, you are way too drunk to drive yourself," Emma added.

Shaking her head, Regina corrected. "I took a taxi."

"Well doesn't matter, I'm driving you, I want to see you home safe and you're bound to tip the driver Monopoly money in your state."

"I don't even carry Monopoly money!" Regina indignantly commented. Still, she let herself be led to Emma's car, and then the problems began anew.

"I am not getting into that deathtrap."

Emma rolled her eyes, looking at her car lovingly. Maybe it was bit decrepit in its old age, but as long as it got to her from Point A to B, the aesthetics didn't matter. "I'm sorry my chariot is not to your standard, your Majesty, but right now, it's all you got, so get in, please?"

"Such a charmer," Regina muttered. But she got in the car, a bit shakily, and told Emma her address before eventually dozing off a few minutes later.

Soon enough, Emma was gently waking Regina up and half-carrying her into the house, taking Regina's keys from her hand after the brunette tried a few times with no avail to stick the keys in the lock, trying to insist she was "just fine Ms. Swan, honestly". They parted ways once Regina was in the threshold of her home, and Emma left with the expectation that tomorrow, she would have something good to look forward to.

* * *

"Well, Ms. Swan, I'm surprised you managed to drag yourself out of bed so early," was Regina's first snide comment of the morning.

As if by reflex, Emma retorted, "All to see how you terrorize our fellow coworkers in the early morn."

She thought Regina would mention something about last night, but the frigid woman just continued her way to her office. Emma figured she could maybe try to bring up the general topic of the party and see if it would trigger something.

"In fact," she said, following Regina, "I'm the one who should be surprised, with all that you were drinking last night, I'd have thought you would have the world's most massive hangover right now."

"That's because I'm actually skilled at being able to hold my liquor and act appropriately, unlike you, who probably acts like a teenager drinking her first cooler."

It was then Emma realized that, in her drunken stupor, Regina clearly forgot all about last night, so she tried to get her to remember it. "Is that so? Because I recall things going quite differently."

"I'm certain you're just speaking nonsense," Regina responded with a patented roll of her eyes, sitting in her chair and regarding Emma with an air of indifference.

"Then who drove you home?" Emma asked smugly, leaning against the door frame.

Regina made a face. "An annoying cabbie with a deathtrap of a car. Didn't even give me a receipt for the fare."

Emma waited for a few seconds for it to sink in, but when Regina said nothing and instead just kept looking at her, she continued, "Regina, what colour is my car?"

"What does this have to do with anything, Ms. Swan? You drive a yellow death-" she blinked and then stared, mute, at Emma. "No. I didn't."

It seemed like it was a dam opening up, and Regina paled, looking mortified at the fact she may have spilled something she hadn't meant to.

But to Emma, this was Christmas come early...by about two weeks. "So, dinner on Friday?"

Regina seemed to gather her wits enough to give a bit of a bashful smile -a rarity that Emma wanted to see more often - and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some alcohol to get her tongue loose and revealing Regina's deepest secret.
> 
> Next up, drunk carolling!


	19. Drunk Carolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there! Merry Christmas Eve to everyone!
> 
> Since I've got 6 more drabbles to go, and all hopefully within two days, I will be updating quite frequently, so let's go!
> 
> Also I'm very happy to hear so many people want the last drabble to be longer...we will see!

**Drunk Carolling**

**Summary:** Emma insists it's a a holiday tradition, Regina is less inclined to believe so.

 **World:** Canon compliant.

* * *

"Drink up," Emma says, holding out a bottle of schnapps towards Regina as she strolls in to the study, making the latter put down her book.

Regina looks confusedly from her girlfriend to the open bottle being offered, and just asks, "Why?"

Emma seems scandalized at the question. "What do you mean 'why'? It's tradition!"

"I thought eggnog was the traditional drink," Regina counters, and she's biting her lip from outright grinning when Emma pouts.

"Yes but this is to get hammered with! Then we can go out and do some drunk carolling!"

"Drunk carolling?" Regina repeats slowly. "You're joking, right?"

In these moments, it was noticeable that both women grew up in vastly different worlds and circles. While it was true that Regina got basic knowledge of this world with the curse, there were some things, such as popular customs, that she just simply wasn't aware of.

"Nope, it's very much a thing, even Henry can tell you." Emma glances over at where coincidentally, their son was walking by and points to him, the latter immediately freezing when his name was mentioned.

Poor kid was just hunting for some gingerbread cookies that his mom had baked yesterday to munch on before he leaves for Nick's house, when he got roped in to the discussion. "What can I tell you?"

"That drunk carolling is a thing! Your mom doesn't believe me," Emma whines, and Regina's very entertained at these antics.

"Yeah it is," Henry agrees.

Regina turns on him. "And how exactly do you know that, young man?"

"Just from movies and shows mom, I'm not drinking underage!" Henry holds his hands out placatingly in front of him, knowing full well that his mom's wrath was nothing to take lightly.

"You better not," Regina mutters with her eyes narrowed, seeming very much like a cop on the verge of cracking her prime suspect. Henry nods quickly and scurries away to leave the house as soon as he can, allowing his mothers to continue.

"So, what do you say, drunk carolling?" Emma says once more, holding the bottle out and shaking it slightly, as if that would tempt her more. When Regina is still sceptical, Emma groans, "Oh come on Regina, it'll be fun! Otherwise I'll have to do it alone right here and that's no fun."

"You could always find Leroy and do a duet with him," Regina suggests, and Emma's horrified scowl is priceless.

Regina watches as Emma downs some of the schnapps straight from the bottle, and the former makes a face. "You could at least pour it in a glass, we have plenty of those."

"What's the fun in that?" Emma grins, and she's already seeming a bit looser in her movements. "Drinking from the bottle is half the fun!"

Regina shakes her head. "And you wanted us to share the same bottle? Isn't that a bit unhygienic?"

Emma scoffs after downing another gulp. "Really? Considering the amount of times we've kissed, I didn't think you'd get so stingy about trading spit."

"When you put it that way, it makes me less willing to want to even consider _grabbing_ the bottle," Regina adds with a look of disdain.

"Party pooper." After another swig, Emma began warming up her vocal chords and then slides across the study - the polished wooden making it perfect for her to do so in her warm socks - to turn on the radio, grinning when Mariah Carey's voice began crooning "All I want for Christmas".

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas_ ," Emma begins, grinning goofily. She whirls around to face Regina and begins to make her way slowly, enunciating the words with vigour and an adorableness that makes Regina giggle behind her hand.

By the time she comes to a stop in front of Regina, she's singing, " _Make my wish come true._ "

Regina lets out a yelp as Emma swoops forward and takes Regina's hands in her own, pulling her to stand, all the while singing, " _All I want for Christmas is you!_ "

The yelp then becomes a laugh as Regina gives her a sweet kiss, the song continuing but neither of them paying attention to anything but each other and their rapidly deepening kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was this drabble!
> 
> Next up, ski lessons!


	20. The Ski Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Final five!
> 
> For those of you that missed it, I updated a few hours ago!
> 
> If not, let's go with the ski lessons!

**The Ski Lesson**

**Summary:** When Regina suggests they go on a ski trip, the last thing she expected was for Emma to have no idea how to ski.

 **World:** Canon compliant.

* * *

"Funny story," Emma began with a sheepish smile. "I don't know how to ski."

Regina just kept looking at Emma, certain that the latter would break out of character at any moment and burst out laughing. But she just blinked, which prompted Regina to dumbly ask, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Never learnt. Lived mostly in the warm states," Emma expanded. "But you can teach me..." she coyly added.

Of course she would suggest that. "Let me guess, you learn best from one-on-one classes?"

"Oh you know me so well babe," Emma grinned, giving her a peck on the nose.

* * *

First came the simple attempt to teach her girlfriend how to balance on the two long thin ski decks which, as it turned out, was a lot harder than it looked, according to Emma.

The blonde kept losing her balance as they stood in Regina's backyard in the snow. Regina sighed as Emma once again emitted a loud "Whoaa!" as she swung her arms around wildly like she was a windmill, and leaned forward, practically colliding with Regina's lips.

Surely she couldn't be that bad? "You're doing this on purpose," Regina huffed with narrowed eyes. She knew she should've been suspicious when Emma asked her to stand toe to toe in case Emma fell and had to be caught.

"It really is that hard!" Emma defended.

Regina was quick to counter, "Henry learnt quite quickly."

"Well then we can chalk it up as another point in the nature vs. nurture debate, in favour of the latter of course." Emma attempted to pick herself up, not before using the opportunity to kiss Regina on the corner of her lips as she straightened herself. "You could just give me those stick pole things, it might help."

"You need to balance yourself first, if you lose the ski poles, you'd be a lost cause." Not that Regina believed this wasn't a lost cause already, but she kept that to herself.

After about half an hour, Emma managed to survive standing on the ski decks without falling over, and Regina added the ski poles. "Now to brake."

Thankfully, Emma got that part down quite quickly, giving Regina hope. The rest would be learnt while at the slope. She only hoped it'd be enough.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, and Storybrooke's very own ski slope was open for business, with a healthy cover of freshly fallen snow enticing many to come and enjoy the popular winter sport. Henry immediately rushed off to the teen slopes - he didn't meet the height requirements for the adult one, much to his chagrin - wishing Emma luck as he left.

Emma grinned and turned to Regina. "So what's next, master skier?"

Regina led them to the training slopes, where Emma made a right fool of herself. It was like watching a cartoon trying to ski. To be entirely honest, Regina was half expecting Emma to end up snowballing her way down the slope a la Looney Tunes. While that didn't happen, Emma did manage to eject herself from the skis and cruise down the slope on her butt. Thankfully it was a short slope, and Emma's snow pants were well-insulated.

"I've come to the conclusion that you are a walking danger to all skiers," Regina said as she held out a hand to help Emma up. "How in the world did you eject yourself from your skis? That's nigh on impossible to do while moving."

Her girlfriend gratefully took it and scoffed. "Clearly I'm skilled in other areas."

Delivering a kiss to Emma's lips, Regina hummed. "I can assure you that is very true. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to enjoy the hills."

So Regina left Emma to her own devices over at the lodge and went to her favourite slope. She would've been enjoying it, if not for the very obnoxious skier who was constantly bypassing her too close for comfort and spraying her with white flakes from where the ski decks cut through the mounds of snow. She cursed under her breath, and when she reached the bottom of the slope for about the seventh time, she knew that she had to had some strong words voiced, so she turned to glare at the skier, face obscured by large goggles and a big scarf.

But the jacket was very familiar, and her eyes narrowed as she began to gape. "You sneaky little-"

Lifting the goggles and lowering the scarf, she was met with the smirking face of one very smug Emma Swan.

"Maybe I was understating my skills with skiing?"

"You are so getting it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that! Emma was just looking to score some bonding time, sneaky isn't she?
> 
> It's beyond ironic because I'm writing about snow and there isn't a single flake of snow anywhere here.
> 
> Next up, our ladies will be a bit separated for Christmas.


	21. Christmas Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates yesterday folks!
> 
> Let's see what Regina and Emma are up in this chapter shall we?

**Christmas Storm**

**Summary:** The weather might be terrible, but Regina's not going to spend the holidays without her family.

 **World:** No magic AU.

* * *

Regina huffed, half a mind to throw her cellphone across the hotel room. But then again, it wasn't her cellphone that was truly upset with, but rather the lack of proper service that was preventing her from communicating with her family. "No service? That's bullshit."

She hated having to be here, attend events with other politicians like this holiday party with other mayors around the state. She could care less about the elitist gatherings, but if she wanted to remain on everyone's good terms, the mayor of Storybrooke had to smile politely and shake hands with the other guests in the dreadful banquet that had been held earlier in the evening. It was supposed to be like a getaway, spend the holidays far away from responsibilities in a tourist city like Boston in this year's case, but it wasn't fun by herself. She would love to have Emma with her as like in other years, but her wife was taking care of their young son.

"I should've left earlier," Regina grumbled. She now cursed that Sidney Glass had accosted her and insisted in talking to her. The insipid mayor of some backwater town that she couldn't be bothered to remember the name of was quite an annoying pest, and if he hadn't been with Albert Spencer, she might have told him to scram. But she made small talk and was flashing fake smiles all around until she managed to leave. Now it was late and the streets were covered in snow, a storm threatening to arrive anytime soon, and she couldn't even reach her family.

As she paced the room, she glanced at her phone. Two bars, perfect. She quickly pressed the call button, and sighed as she heard the phone ring.

"Hey Regina, how was the party?" Emma greeted, and Regina would've smiled at hearing her wife's voice, if it wasn't for the missing gaps in the sound, wherein Emma's greeting came out garbled and broken.

Regina frowned and responded, "I can barely hear you Emma."

She could've sworn she heard Henry babbling in the background, but then her phone beeped, signifying the connection was lost. With a growl, her hand shook in anger, and she looked out the window. This wouldn't do.

Quickly making her way to her suitcase, she packed everything up. She was not going to wait. She was going home right now, and she'll be damned if she lets a winter storm keep her from her wife and son.

When she reached the lobby, the overnight desk clerk looked at her as if she were walking around completely naked. "Ma'am? Where are you going?"

"Home," she grumbled, handing the room key back. "Merry Christmas."

"You can't go out there!" he spluttered. "It's snowing! There's a storm!"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can see that."

"It's dangerous!" the man insisted, looking like he was ready to vault over the counter and bar her from crossing the threshold and go outside.

Giving him a scathing glare, she said, "I don't care. My family is two states away and I'll be damned if I miss one minute of my son's first Christmas, am I clear?"

"Crystal," he stuttered.

Satisfied, she headed outside and sighed, trying to find her car. In the hour she had been inside, her car was now camouflaged with all the other vehicles in the parking lot. Her heels sunk into the already thick layer of snow on the ground, and she cursed her choice of footwear. Impractical, is what Emma would dub it. And she would be right.

Not that Regina would admit it.

Finally, she found her Benz, thankfully locating it via finding the lamp post with the chipped paint. She popped the trunk and placed her luggage inside, and cleared the snow from the windows with the snow brush. Then finally, she was in her car, and she cranked up the heat when the engine roared to life.

She had to rev the car a bit in order to get out of the parking space, but in five minutes, she was out of the hotel property and heading to the interstate. Thankfully the Boston snow crew was quick to clear the roads, probably because it was near the airport, and she took advantage and got onto the highway that would take her right to Maine.

Unfortunately, her luck ran out as she reached the state limit. She made a mental note to talk to some of the people she knew in New Hampshire and get them to pick up the slack with the unclean roads. She felt her car veer a few times, and she briefly considered just finding a motel and trying in the morning. But then she thought about Henry. He had been looking forward to Christmas, and it was his first one. She'd be damned if she missed even a second more.

Thankfully, she seemed to be the only one insane enough to be driving at 11pm on Christmas Eve, so the roads were clear. Reaching Maine, the snow was worse, and she cursed. On the bright side, at least Henry's Christmas would be a white one.

When she saw the Storybrooke sign, she sighed; just a little bit farther, and home would be in her sights. Unfortunately, Leroy clearly couldn't be bothered to salt the roads in preparation for the well-announced winter storm, and she added him to the list of people she would be having some words with.

Main Street was a disaster. Surely if anyone would look at the tire tracks she was making, they'd think her beyond drunk. But still pure determination made her furrow her brow and continue. Finally, her wheels made contact with her driveway, and she sighed, hitting the fob button to open the garage. She parked the car inside, beside Emma's questionably still alive yellow bug. As she closed the garage door and shut the engine off, Emma wrenched the door to the house open, and blinked.

"How in the world-?" Emma shook her head as if that would clear it. "Am I hallucinating or did you learn to apparate?"

Regina laughed and just got out of the car, grabbed her luggage, and climbed the small wooden steps to meet her wife and give her a kiss. "Neither. I just braved the winter roads."

"Are you insane? Why would you do that?! You could've been seriously hurt! Not to mention it's extremely dangerous!" Considering Emma was the more reckless of the two of them, Regina had to smile at the concern.

"Oh relax, I'm fine aren't I? Besides, I wouldn't miss Henry's first Christmas for anything in the world. Not even a storm could keep me away."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. "You are the sappiest person ever. Now come on crazy lady, our son fell asleep on the couch waiting for Santa, and I can't eat all the cookies by myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I won't be able to finish the other 3 by today, so hopefully no one minds to read a bit more holiday themed drabbles past Christmas!
> 
> Next up, some more antics in the snow!


	22. That Red Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final 3!
> 
> Still keeping this up, so let's get going.

**That Red Scarf**

**Summary:** Regina's always loved Emma's bright red scarf, and her heart skips whenever she wears it.

 **World:** Canon Compliant.

* * *

"So how does it look?" Emma yells back, and Regina pulls out of her reverie. She was supposed to be checking if the lights were straight, not her girlfriend's shapely back as she was perched on the ladder outside their home, affixing the Christmas lights.

It wasn't really her fault entirely for being so distracted...Emma was wearing that ridiculously vibrant red scarf, and with one end running down her back and landing by her butt, swinging around ever so slightly every time Emma moved, it was like having a neon sign enticing her to look there.

"Regina? My arms can't hold much longer..." Emma called out once more as Regina failed to respond.

She shook her head to clear it, and then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry! And yes, they look fine dear."

Emma attached the lights firmly and then climbed down the ladder carefully, before walking back to Regina to inspect her work. That didn't help matters for Regina, the other end of the scarf swinging down her front, so when the blonde was at arm's length away, Regina could only reach forward and pull Emma closer by the scarf for a sweet kiss, one that made Emma sigh happily after she was done yelping in surprise.

Both women smiled into the kiss, and when they broke apart, Emma's smile morphed into a grin. "So what was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" Regina innocently responded.

Emma had to agree that Regina did have a point, but then she elaborated, "But you have different kisses for different reasons, this one is the kiss with a purpose."

"You've categorized my kisses," the brunette said in disbelief, mouth gaping ever so slightly. "And how, pray tell, do you distinguish them?"

"Oh many ways." Emma refused to divulge due to what she called 'trade secrets' but, "I am right nine times out of ten, so come on, what was the kiss for?"

Regina debated on telling her, eventually giving in, hands still clutching the scarf, biting her lip before admitting, "This red scarf drives me crazy. It's bright but still so enticing."

"Finally a piece of clothing of mine that you don't hate," Emma smirks, arms going around Regina's waist and pulling her close.

With a scoff, Regina countered, "Oh come on, I like lots of your clothes."

Emma levelled her with a look. "My leather jackets say otherwise."

"What you claim to be leather jackets are a crime to fashion and I don't understand how you can still wear them," Regina clarified with a dramatic roll of her eyes. It was still a point of argument for both women, though it was mostly just for jest.

"I'm a woman of simple tastes."

Once again, Regina scoffed, while her eyes were threatening to roll out of their socket at this rate. "Simple is one thing, your closet though, tells another story. One of a fashion disaster that is begging to go through a makeover."

"But the red scarf is still sexy huh?" Emma grins, standing self-importantly, and her smugness evident.

"Yes, your one accessory that saves me from having to look at the eyesores you favour on a daily basis." Regina looked at Emma's current white cable sweater and had to admit it was pretty tame compared to her more eccentric numbers.

Emma then coyly asked, "And what if I were to just wear the red scarf?"

"That would be a completely different story..." Regina responded, leading her back into the house, holding the end of the scarf languidly in her hands.

Emma let herself be led, and she knew without a doubt that despite Regina's insistence otherwise, she had a thing for everything red that Emma owned, including a certain infamous red leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a bit short, but nonetheless! I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> Next up, candy canes! Hopefully I'll have it up in a short while!


	23. Candy Cane Craze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter!
> 
> Loving everyone's enthusiasm, so let's continue.

**Candy Cane Craze**

**Summary:** Emma has bought a jumbo pack of assorted candy canes. Regina thinks it's a terrible idea, and Emma very much agrees, so she decides to re-purpose some of them.

 **World:** Canon Compliant.

* * *

"What is that?" is the first thing that comes out of Regina's mouth as she sees Emma bringing in a large box in her arms.

Emma's grin makes Regina even more weary. "Candy canes!"

"Come again?"

"...You do know what candy canes are right?" Emma's learnt to not take her fiancee's knowledge of this world, even after so many years here, for granted, so her question is a genuine one.

Regina nods. "Of course I do, what I don't understand is why that box? It seems a bit large for a few candy canes..."

"That's because..." Emma begins, before settling it on the nearest table and popping the top open, "it's filled with a variety of candy canes! About 100 of them."

"You're joking," Regina deadpans, glancing to see that yes, the box is brimming to the top with top with the sweet holiday candy. "And what exactly do you plan to do with all of that?"

Emma is silent for a few moments, trying to figure out if it's a rhetorical question of some kind. Or maybe a joke. "You eat them."

"Emma, there's two weeks left before Christmas, you aren't planning on eating all one hundred of them by yourself?"

"Nope, that's where you and Henry come in!" Emma proudly exclaims.

And then Regina understands. "I am not going to eat those."

Despite the fact that Regina always tries to convince everyone that she doesn't have a sweet tooth, Emma knows otherwise, and she's not buying the act. "Okay, fess up, why not? It's sweet and you won't fool me into thinking you don't like it."

Regina scoffs. "It's not a problem of me not liking it, and I might enjoy one or two, but not _one hundred_!"

"That's the beauty of it, divided between the three of us, it's only about 33!" Emma seems ecstatic at her math count, but Regina is still sceptical on having to eat anything in the double digits.

"If Henry gets a sugar rush from it, I'm blaming you."

Emma's response is to grab a candy cane - butterscotch Emma notes in delight - and begins to gleefully lick and munch on it.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma's call rang throughout the house, and Regina quickly approaches the bannister and looks down to where Emma is standing in the foyer.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" In a town like Storybrooke, it wasn't such a wild idea to automatically assume that some fresh evil had been unleashed on the town.

"Yeah! The candy canes are being pilfered!" Emma pouts.

Regina chuckles in return, very amused at the fact that Emma is clearly counting the amount of candy canes that she had bought a few days ago. "They're not, my dear."

"Wait, did you eat some?" Emma's eyes narrow. "Because there's like ten of them missing."

"I ate _one_ , and the rest I baked into a very special cake." The answer is simple enough, but the smirk has Emma narrowing her eyes.

"Okay what did you do?"

It is a well-known fact that Emma and Regina's engagement meant that the latter is set to become family with her past nemesis, and thankfully, the Charmings were very welcoming, claiming it was all water under the bridge, and treat her like family already. However, some things never change, such as the fact that Snow did have a bit of a knee-jerk reaction any time Regina brought around a home-made pastry.

Especially anything that was sweet or included apples.

And Regina might still have a bit of an evil streak in her - after all, she was reformed, not an angel - so she took advantage for a bit of entertainment every now and then. This time, in the form of candy cane cake.

"You didn't," Emma gasps after Regina explains. "My mom's going to have an aneurysm."

"That's the plan," Regina adds with a wink.

* * *

The next evening, the future Swan-Mills family arrives at the Charmings' apartment with innocent smiles on their faces, and when David opens the door, he doesn't suspect anything mischievous.

And then they see Snow, who rushes forward to greet them, all hugs and smiles.

"Regina! How are you?" Snow asks.

Regina cordially responds, "Oh I'm quite well, and by the way, this is for you."

Snow takes the cylinder-shaped object and inquires as to what it is. Poor woman probably thinks it's a gift of some sort.

"It's a cake made of candy canes," Regina elaborates.

The change is gradual. The smile morphs into open-mouthed surprise, and her eyes widen. Then she composes herself and sighs, defeated. "Honestly Regina, must you do this?"

"I have no idea as to what you could be referring to." Regina looks neutral, baffled even, head tilting ever so slightly. Henry's trying to stifle his laugh, and little Neal from a little ways away, just giggles, not understanding what exactly is going on, but everyone's making funny faces.

David just goes and takes the cake from Snow's hands and takes it to the kitchen, and Snow just glares at her ex-enemy. "You are evil."

"That's why my moniker was the Evil Queen dear, don't you remember?" Regina smirks, dropping the innocent act and going right to their banter. It's playful and bears no malice, showing just how much they've grown.

"How about we just start dinner?" Emma asks, knowing full well that otherwise, the snark fest will continue for hours.

They still do trade barbs throughout the meal, and Emma begins taking bets as to who will have the upper hand. David obviously sides with his wife.

"Snow is definitely going to be this evening's winner."

Henry scoffs. "Please, we're talking about Snow White, my mom is totally going to beat her."

Emma laughs and remains the chosen neutral party, though she's secretly rooting along with Henry. No way Snow would find a way to win against Regina, good vs. evil be damned.

And then they reach dessert, where things take a drastic change.

Snow insists - as a gesture of good will - that they should eat the candy cane cake. So David serves everyone a piece, and Snow is the first to dig in. "Watch, I am not afraid of your desserts."

She eats a forkful, chews, and swallows. She seems fine for about a second, placing the fork down, and then her head quickly falls onto the table, unconscious, startling everyone.

"Snow!" Everyone's rushing to help Snow right away, David gently pulling her head back. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I swear I didn't poison her," Regina automatically says. She feels Emma gently squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

"Do we call an ambulance?" Emma then asks, as Henry tries to distract little Neal from realizing what is going on with his mom.

"Perhaps first get her to lie down? She might have just fainted from exhaustion." Regina offers.

David nods and goes to pick her up, but then they hear Snow laughing.

"Oh I can't keep a straight face anymore, but I just had to do it," Snow explains between giggles.

Despite her grin, Regina glares at her future mother-in-law. "I will get my revenge, if it's the last thing I do."

Snow mockingly shakes her hands and laughs, while Emma clutches her sides due to her chortling.

"Pay up," David grins, and Henry grumbles as he fished out his wallet and finds a dollar bill to hand over to his grandpa.

After all, what's a family dinner without some old fashioned family hijinks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gotta love Snow being sneaky.
> 
> Next up, the last one of these drabbles!
> 
> Regina will be gifting Emma with a very interesting gift!


	24. The Most Special Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Final stretch!
> 
> Thank you so so much for all the wonderful reviews and comments from everyone, and truly sorry I haven't responded to them, but I love and appreciate every single one.
> 
> Also the wonderful Miss Lane did some amazing graphics for the first 3 chapters of this story, and yours truly finally got around to posting them if you're interested in checking them out.
> 
> Let's go! A shorter chapter, but hopefully no less sweet!

**The Most Special Gift**

**Summary:** Emma's in for a bit of a surprise when she starts to open her Christmas present.

 **World:** Canon compliant. A few years down the future.

* * *

"Whoa, big box," Emma commented as she pulled her gift from under the tree, and turned it over in her hands. It was quite big, she could barely just wrap her her arms around it. It was wrapped in bright red paper, and held a stock paper label tied to the purple ribbon that just said, _'Dear Emma,'_

Henry and Regina just shared a conspiratorial look that Emma missed, busy with trying to unwrap the gift. She opened the top of the white box underneath the wrapping, to find yet another box, slightly smaller, also with red wrapping and purple ribbons. She looked up at her girlfriend and son. "Okay whose idea was this?"

"It was mom's, but I helped wrap it!" Henry beamed, looking at her excitedly.

Regina just bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, as if prompting her to open the next one. "There's a label on this one too."

She found it easily enough, and turned it to read, _'These past few years, you have given me what no one else has given me, hope and a family.'_

Emma's bottom lip was already trembling by the time she got to the next label, inside the second box.

_'You gave me Henry first, a wonderful child who helped me become a better person. And then, you gave me yourself.'_

On and on there were smaller boxes inside the larger ones, and as Emma opened more and more, the message became clearer.

_'You fell in love with me, something that baffled me for the first months we were together.'_

_'And every time you kissed me, I fell in love with you all over again. I cherish every single moment I get to be with you.'_

_'Your love has made this family truly whole, and I can't imagine my life without you now.'_

_'Even though your parents are the Charmings, I will admit those genes make you unique and so very much adorable.'_

"You know it," Emma interrupted her unwrapping to smirk over at Regina, earning her a patented Mills eye roll despite the situation, and the butterflies currently flying in her stomach with nerves.

Continuing, the boxes were smaller now, a bit bigger than the size of your palm.

_'So Emma, will you continue living this crazy life with me, and this family?'_

Emma was near tears by the time she unwrapped the box, and found herself holding a ring box with a last label that read, _'Will you marry me?'_

Regina repeated the words softly, as Emma opened the box, coming to kneel in front of Emma on top of the mountain of wrapping paper, surrounded by cardboard boxes. Henry had been filming this entire thing, and grinned in anticipation as he waited for Emma to give her answer.

"Yes!" Emma squealed jumping forward to tackle Regina in a hug, landing on the floor in giggles. Henry whooped and rushed to go call his grandparents, they were in on the plan as well, as Regina had done the respectable thing and asked the Charmings for Emma's hand in marriage.

But the two women were too lost in each other's eyes to register anything more. They moved forward to kiss softly, breaking as Regina went to put the ring on Emma's finger. "So, what did you think?"

"Perfect. But less boxes next time?" Emma sheepishly suggested, getting Regina to scoff.

"I knew I forgot to add 'insufferable' to it."

"And still you asked me to marry you." And Regina wouldn't argue with that logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> The conclusion of Christmas Treats! I'm super happy everyone enjoyed this fluff fest!
> 
> And now I go back to my regularly scheduled fics that I sort of ended up neglecting, oops!


End file.
